Family Shouldn't End In Blood
by JJclary
Summary: Cole Winchester is the youngest of the three siblings and aside from dealing with two older protective brothers, an MIA father, and the looming pressure of something bad about to happen, she throws on a fake smile and fights to keep herself sane. No matter what the dark side of her brain tells her to do. Sucky summary, Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Cole, hold the light straight," Dean said lightly patting her leg from his kneeling position. Cole shuddered as another Northern Colorado wind blew relentlessly past her making her hand shake once again. She'd quickly tried to readjust her fingers to get a better grip on the flashlight but a bigger hand covered hers.

"Why don't you sit in the car, you're trembling," Sam said fully taking the flashlight from her hand. Cole began to shake her head, she wasn't a child anymore and could handle holding the light while her brother changed the tire on his car.

"N-no, I can do it," she reached for the light but Sam pulled it out of her reach. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she looked up at him. Sam was the middle child but easily surpassed both Cole and Dean in height with his six-foot-five sasquatch frame. He looked down at her and nodded his head towards the car but Cole stood her ground and raised her eyebrows in confrontation.

"It wasn't a request Colette. Car. Now," Dean said looking up at her from the ground. Cole let her hands fall in agitation before rolling her eyes and backing away to get in on the other side. Just before her hand could pull on the door handle a strong arm wrapped itself around her throat pulling her back into an equally strong chest. A noise of surprise escaped her throat and Sam was on the move towards her and whoever had her in a death grip.

"Stop or I'll crush her," The man said. Cole couldn't see his face but could tell by how he held her that he was no stranger to his threat. Her hands came up and began to claw at the arm but stopped when the grip tightened and breathing became a chore. Sam froze and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Okay, okay, just let her go. She's a kid."

Even in her situation Cole managed to shoot an aggravated glare at Sam for calling her a kid. She turned sixteen next week but clearly her brothers confused that with six, "I'm not a kid. "

The chest behind her vibrated with laughter and she felt the man lower his head to graze her neck with his nose," You're feisty I bet I could taste that in you."

Cole waited until she felt fangs grae her skin before swiftly lifting and stomping her foot down on the mans. She didn't aim to hurt him just to surprise him enough to lift his head and loosen his grip so she could throw her head back into his. Slightly disoriented but successful the man fully released her and Cole barely took a step before Sam gripped her and swung her behind him.

"Dean, now!" Sams gruff voice shouted out and Cole distantly hear the sound of an arrow being released from from the crossbow. Dean stepped from the side of the car with the crossbow on his shoulder, "Dead man's blood. Why don't you tell me if he was feisty?"

"That's gross, Dean, " Cole said stepping away from Sam to look at the body on the ground. Had any other person looked at him they'd assumed he was dead, aside from the arrow now protruding from his chest, vampires didn't breathe and the pale skin added to the lifeless look.

"Youth just don't understand good humor. Alright, Cole get in the car and Sam you grab his feet," Dean ordered before moving to grab the man's shoulders.

"Right because I'm only useful as bait," Cole muttered before walking to the back door of the car.

"Excuse me," Dean said looking to Cole expectantly, "Want to say it again?"

Cole shook her head and quickly entered the back of the car without another word. Waiting impatiently for Dean and Sam to load the body into the trunk. She was irritated that they wanted to question the vampire to try and find its' nest instead of just killing the damn thing.

"So we'll drop Cole off at the motel before taking our friend to the barn," Sam said sliding into the car.

"What do you mean? Dean said I would be able to help on this hunt!" Cole said leaning forward so she was between her two older brothers.

"And you did but now you're going back to the motel to finish the homework I know you haven't done yet," Dean said sending her a smile before turning the car on and blasting the radio, silencing Cole's response. Cole slumped back in the seat and crossed her arms in frustration, she considered pulling her legs up to her chest but Dean on more than one occasion has swatted her for doing it.

"Cole you hearing me," Dean called out over the music. Cole slowly turned her head to meet her brother's green eyes in the rearview mirror not caring that he could see the attitude in her own. She saw Dean's hand tightened on the wheel and saw Sam reach to turn the radio down before positioning himself sideways to look at both his siblings.

"I asked you a question," Dean said again his eyes alternating between the road and his sister in the mirror.

Cole shook her head no without breaking eye contact.

"I said when we get to the motel you need to jump out because the vamp won't be out for much longer and the last thing we need is him busting out," he repeated. Cole nodded once before mumbling something so low Sam strained to hear her. He waited to see if Dean reacted to her but when he didn't react Sam didn't push the subject.

The Impala purred to a slow stop in front of the motel and Cole moved to get out quickly slamming the door and walking towards the room. Gravel flew from the back of the tires as Dean sped out of the parking lot, not sparing a glance back at his little sister. Cole reached the door to their room and reached into her pocket for the key card but coming up empty handed. Frustrated she drew her hand through her hair and fought the urge to punch the door. She couldn't just go to the motel office and ask for another because how would that look? A thirteen year old asking for another key card because her older brothers went to kill a vampire and her dad has been MIA for the last two months. Yeah, that's not asking for CPS to knock on the door. Lightly kicking the door with her foot Cole turned and leaned back forcing the sting of tears to leave her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry. She was almost fourteen years old and girl's that age don't cry anymore. Digging her palms into her eyes, Cole slid down until her bottom hit cement and laid her head back on the probably dirty motel door. Dad would've let her help interrogate the vampire, he also would've known where the nest was already. She sighed knowing that was bull, her dad would've left her in the motel room and told her to man the phones incase they ran into any problems. Tucking her hair behind her ears she felt the bobby pin she'd placed there earlier that night and her shoulders slumped in relief knowing she wouldn't have to sit in the cold waiting for her brothers.

Spinning around Cole made quick work of rigging open the door and falling into the warmth of the room. She kicked the door closed and moved towards the bathroom to take the hottest showerher skin could tolerate. Dropping her jacket to the floor she wiped some steam off the mirror and stared at the dejected girl on the other side.

Dark circles had started forming under her usually happy green orbs and her blonde hair was frizzy and knotted from where the wind had tousled through it. She stared for a moment longer before shedding the rest of her clothes and moving to stand under the steam of the shower. The water washed away some of the stress that the day had brought on and Cole sighed in relief allowing herself a moment to relax before quickly finishing her shower and getting out.

Wrapping her towel around herself Cole moved to pick up her clothes, knowing when she left them annoyed Sam, she moved to leave but stepped on a folded piece of paper. She kneeled down and unfolded it, her eyes scanning the flyer she'd gotten from school that day about soccer tryouts that upcoming Friday. She wasn't great at the sport but the few times she'd played it she did pretty well and in a moment of weakness grabbed the flyer. The signature line at the bottom for the guardian was empty and Cole contemplated for a minute before leaving the bathroom in search of a pen. They may not be here long enough for her to play on the actual team but it would be fun trying out and doing something normal for once.

Years of practice made forging her brothers' signature a piece of cake and she admired her handy work for a moment before hearing the undeniable sound of the Impala pulling up front. Moving quickly Cole jogged to her bag and pulled out her clothes moving into the bathroom just as the door opened to the room. Her brothers and her were close but not that close.

"Cole you in here," Sam called out, tapping the door to the bathroom.

"No, I'm in the other room," She called sarcastically before throwing the door open. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes at her before nudging her out of the way so he could get into the bathroom.

"How'd the interrogation go?"

Stuffing her dirty clothes into her bag Cole glanced over her shoulder to where Dean was standing by the table. He wasn't looking at her though but down at the piece of paper she'd forgotten in her rush to not be indecent in front of her family. Walking quickly to her brother she tried to grab the paper from his hand but he pulled back lifting his gaze to her, "When did I sign this?"

Sam re-entered the room and quickly noticed the rising tension of the room, "What's going on?"

Dean spared him a side glance before refocusing on his youngest sibling, "Apparently Cole here has mastered my signature."

Moving closer Sam took a position not in between them but fairly close in case a fight broke out. Since Cole had been trained in fighting she's more times than not resorted to it in fights, both with her brother and classmates. She definitely had the Winchester temper.

"I know you wouldn't have let me if I asked," Cole said quietly. Lowering her gaze to the terribly patterned motel carpet below her feet.

"Do you now? Because how could you know an answer if you never ask the question," Dean said taking a step towards her. He'd never hurt his sister but sometimes she needed the reminder that before her friend he was her current guardian, so the attitude she's been sporting needed to stop.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cole said glancing up at him. Dean stared a few seconds longer before backing away and looking at the paper again," Soccer, huh? Didn't know you were interested in sports."

Sam moved to look at the flyer too and saw that the tryouts were Friday, "You know we may not be here much longer after tryouts right, babe?"

Cole felt a little relief at the nickname and shrugged her shoulders before meeting his gaze, "I know but I just figured it would be fun to tryout and play with people my age."

"Alright," Dean said handing the flyer back to her and taking her chin in his hand so she was looking at him," But forge my signature again and you won't sit right for a week, am I clear?"

Cole nodded but Dean didn't release her chin.

"Cole," Sam said with slight warning in his tone.

"Yes, Sir," Cole said quickly and Dean let her go patting her back as he moved towards the bathroom, "Wait, what happened with the vampire? Did he tell you where the nest was?"

Sam collapsed onto the couch and grabbed his laptop, "No nest. Just him and one other newbie vamp that decided to try and play superman and save it's maker. Piece of cake."

"So it's over? This hunt is done," Cole asked unable to prevent the disappointment from slipping into her words, "Were gonna leave now?"

Dean stopped before walking into the bathroom, "I think Monday would be a good day to leave," he winked at Cole before disappearing into the bathroom. Cole couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. They'd stay long enough for her to tryout.

"It's ten, Cole, you better get to bed before Dean comes out," Sam said, glancing at her from over his laptop. Taking a step towards the bed she stopped and quickly walked back over to Sam, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sammy," she whispered before moving back to her bed. Chick-flick moments weren't her forte and were a rare occurrence but when they did happen she did her best to make them as short as possible.

Cole layed in bed far too excited to sleep, despite the overall shit of the situation she and her siblings were in with their dad missing and Sammy losing Jess, it was a nice change to feel something other than sadness or anger. She sat up a little and looked over Deans sleeping form to see a red 5:30 on the clock. Moving as quietly as possible Cole slipped from the bed, careful not to wake Dean and have him pull his pistol on her. Moving quickly she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door before flipping on the light.

Standing in front of the mirror she leaned forward resting her hands against the grimy sink edge. Her reflection stared back but before Cole could look too long and start to spot the marks of stress she turned and flipped the shower on. She retrieved her hair tie and flipped over pulling all of her hair together and placing the tie. When she flipped her head back up the room tilted and Cole found herself leaning with it, her hands reached out for the sink but found the shower curtain instead. Letting the curtain guide her Cole fell to her knees and held onto the side of the tub.

It started in the middle of her forehead and spread like wildfire through her head. It felt like someone had just hit her with the butt of a rifle over and over again, her head felt like it was splitting open. She brought her hands up to cup her head almost like she was trying to hold it together. If her eyes had been open she'd have noticed the lights flickering, she moved to cover her ears to try and stop the high pitched white noise from piercing her brain. She fell to the ground completely bringing her legs up in a cradle position and for the first time in her life, prayed for the pain to stop.

"D-dean," She tried yelling but only managed a hoarse whisper, "Make it stop, please, please just make it stop!"

Her eyes stung with tears and her hands began to tremble. She was dying, she was going to die right here on the floor of some sleazy motel in some unknown Colorado town. She'd never see her father again or Bobby or Pastor Jim. She'd never feel Sam and Dean hug her or hear them laugh. She would never see her brothers again.

No. If Cole Alaine Winchester was going to die it was going to be at the hands of a Wendigo or a vampire, not whatever the hell this shit was.

Using whatever strength she had left Cole sucked in a breath and opened her mouth, to call for her brothers? For help? For God, she wasn't sure. But she did the only thing she was able to and let out an ear piercing scream.

She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point the mirror had shattered and spit its broken shards at her crumbled body, the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling busted and sparks flew from the remaining electrical line. She wasn't aware she was still screaming until two strong hands had grabbed her wrist and hauled her up onto her knees and held her up, shaking her lightly.

"Cole! Cole, look at me, baby," She heard Dean but he sounded far away. Like she was hearing him from another room, "Baby whats wrong?"

Then it stopped. The noise, the headache, the trembling, it was gone. Cole slowly opened her eyes, red from tears and pain, and met her brothers concerned green eyes.

"It hurt, Dean," Cole said her bottom lip trembling before her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell forward onto her brothers chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean paced slowly in front of the bed that Cole was laying on, his hands alternating from rubbing his face and scratching his head. Sam sat on the other bed facing her with an intense look on his face, "Dean what the Hell was that?"

They hadn't spoken yet and it had been almost an hour since Cole jarred them both awake with her scream and they busted into the bathroom to see their baby sister lying on the ground covered in broken glass. She hadn't stirred since and had it not been for the even rise and fall of her chest Dean would have driven her straight to the hospital. Letting his hands fall to his side he shrugged at his brother before moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"You don't think she could be… Like me, do you," Sam asked softly still eyeing his sister, "Because I'm pretty sure her voice alone couldn't have shattered a window, popped a lightbulb, and I am ninety percent sure that crack in the bathtub wasn't there yesterday."

"I don't know, Sammy. All I know is that something was hurting her bad and I didn't know how to help her," Dean said. Sam nodded before standing and retrieving the keys off the nightstand.

"I'm going to go on a food run. Cole will probably be hungry when she wakes up. Coffee," He asked his brother who simply nodded in answer. Dean waited until Sam was out of the room and he heard the Impala cruise away before standing and moving to sit on the bed next to his sister. He softly brushed some of her hair from her eyes and placed his wrist on her forehead.

"No temperature," He said lowly, "Which means you have no reason to still be sulking in bed. So quit being lazy and come rejoin the living okay, babe?"

He watched intently waiting for her to stir, to blink, or Hell he'd even take her making fun of him for a minor chick-flick moment. Anything was better than this unsure feeling on if his baby sister was okay or not. When she didn't move, he sighed and moved off the bed trailing to the front of the motel where his phone sat on the table. He glared before picking up the device and dialing the number to his dad's cell phone listened to the ringing in his ear and closed his eyes when he heard his dad's voice on the voicemail he'd come to hate.

Glancing back at his sister he waited for the beep, "Hey dad, uh, it's Dean and I just wanted to all and let you know that something… Something is up with Cole, she's, well she's kind of out of commission right now and, uh, I just figured you'd be a bigger help to her then I am. Please, just, please call me, Dad. We need you."

Dean slammed his phone shut and tightened his grip on the device as to not throw it in frustration. He sat on one of the chairs and dropped his head into his hands, his cell phone pressed against his temple. A soft hand lightly touched his and Dean shot his head up to look at the beautiful sight that was his sister being vertical again. Her soft green eyes stared down at him and her mouth was raised in a soft, sad smile, "Hey, Dean."

Dean stood and, not caring about his masculinity, wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her as close as he could. His shoulders sagged in relief before he pulled her away and took her face in his hands, "Are you okay? How do you feel, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Dean, I promise," Cole said pulling her brothers hands from her face. Running a hand through her hair, Cole flipped the chair her brother just had and moved to straddle it with her arms crossed on the back, "Where's Sammy?"

"Food. Cole what the Hell happened in there," Dean pulled out another chair and sat similar to Cole.

"I don't know, D. I just went to take a shower and one second I'm putting my hair in a ponytail and next I'm lying on the floor crying like you and Sam after I kick you in the nads," Cole responded rubbing the back of her neck, "It felt like my head was splitting open."

"And the-" Dean was cut off by the motel door swinging open and Sam walking in with a few bags of food and a drink holder of coffee, "Hey, look who's up."

Sam set everything on the table and leaned down to kiss the top of Coles head, "How you holding up?"

"Fine. Tired. Definitely hungry, good call," She said reaching into a bag and pulling out a biscuit and grabbing a cup of coffee. Dean eyed her as she tore into the biscuit and gulped down coffee that could've left third degree burns on the skin, "Slow down, babe, you're gonna choke."

"Cole, what happened to you," Sam asked softly holding his coffee with both hands.

Cole sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears, a move both brothers noticed she did when she got anxious, "Like I told Dean, I don't know. One second everything is fine and the next I thought I was dying. Like my head was two seconds away from splitting… Is that what your visions feel like?"

Sam glanced at Dean before nodding once. He knew all too well the feeling she was describing, the splitting headache accompanied by sweating and trembling.

"But I didn't have a vision, in fact I couldn't see anything," Cole said looking between her brothers.

"What about the mirror and the light or tub," Dean asked. Cole stared at him blankly before her eyebrows drew together in confusion and she rose from her seat. Walking to the bathroom she reached for the light switch, " No Cole, wait!"

The broken light bulb sparked and Cole gasped before quickly turning it back, " The Hell?"

She pushed the door open wider and let the light from the motel room flood into the bathroom. She stared in shock at the glass that littered the floor from both the mirror and the light. Careful to avoid broken glass she stepped closer and saw the jagged break going from the shower head down all the way to the end of the tub.

"Did I… Was this me," Cole asked spinning to see her brothers both standing behind her.

"Maybe we should call someone," Sam said dumping the glass shards into the trashcan and leaning against the counter.

"Like who? It's not like this is a commonly heard of occurrence," Cole said from her spot on the couch.

"Maybe dad knew someone? What about Missouri," Sam responded, taking out his cellphone.

"Woah, woah, woah we are not calling anyone. We don't even know if that was her, it could have been coincidence," Dean took the phone from Sam's hand, "Look lets just give this a few days, okay? Cole can go do her soccer thing and if it happens again then we can call reinforcement."

Cole sat straight at the mention of soccer and quickly looked to the clock, "Shit! The tryouts are in thirty minutes."

"Language," Sam and Dean said at the same time. Cole didn't respond just quickly ran to her bag and pulled out her running clothes. She'd never really tried out for a sport so wasn't sure what the proper attire was but figured if she played well it didn't matter.

Changing quickly Cole tied her hair up into a ponytail and retrieved the flyer from the table, she stopped just before getting to the motel door and sheepishly turned to her brothers.

"Yes, I'll drive you and yes we'll watch you tryout," Dean said snatching the keys and pulling on his leather jacket, Sam followed and soon enough they were on their way to the highschool.

Cole worried her thumb nail as she stared at the passing scenery. She may not have been a willing or active participant of the events that happened in the bathroom but something in the back of her mind told her that she was 100 % responsible for what happened. She couldn't shake the feeling, the pit in her stomach that something was happening to her and it wasn't good. She glanced at Dean and caught the last bit of his stare in the mirror before he looked back to the road, he was worried. She couldn't be a spoon bender, that was sam's M.O, it just wasn't possible.

The school soon came into view and Cole directed Dean to the back parking lot near the soccer and football fields. Aside from a few cars for tryouts the parking lot was mainly empty and Dean pulled into a spot far from any other vehicle, "This is a highschool, I don't trust these drivers."

Cole rolled her eyes and slid out of the car, "I gotta go, I'll see you guys in a bit."

Jogging down the bleachers to the field Cole handed her flyer to the coach, A woman in her mid forties who also taught the U.S History class she was taking, Ms. Johnson. The woman looked down at the flyer before motioning for Cole to join the other girls who were standing in a group.

"Hey, you're Cole, right," A girl Cole recognized from one of her classes said, Samantha, she recalls her name being. She was tall and easily towered Cole, she looked down at her with humor in her blue eyes. Cole nodded her head and crossed her arms, she wasn't a fan of girls and had seen this ones' interactions with others. Long story short? She didn't like her.

Samantha had her blonde hair braided over both shoulders and was currently twirling the end of one with her finger and looking over Cole at something behind her, "Those your dads?"

Confused Cole looked and covered her laugh with a cough when she saw Sam and Dean sitting on the bleachers. Dean gave her two finger wave and Cole returned the gesture before facing Samantha again, "Brothers but good try."

"Even better," She said before refocusing her eyes on Cole, "So tell me how the Hell did those two end up looking like greek Gods while you look like a rejected muppet?"

Cole's humor fell from her face and she raised one eyebrow at the girl, "Excuse me?"

"Well it's just they look like that and you're a five foot nothing smurf," She smiled and Cole heard giggles from over Samanthas' back. Her arms lowered to her sides and her fist clenched with the brutal need to swing. She could have her on her ass in two seconds flat, bleeding and begging for her mommy to kiss it better.

"Byers, Winchester get your asses in gear," The coach yelled and with one final smile at Cole, Samantha spun and jogged to her place on the field.

"Good work, Winchester! Keep it up," Coach yelled from the sidelines but all Cole could do was keep her head down. Samantha had tripped Cole up twice and elbowed her more than that, it was taking all the strength and discipline Cole had ever been taught in her life to not kill the girl right here and now. She made her way back to her spot and turned to face the middle of the field. Samantha was in front of her at the midline, she pointlessly tossed one of her braids over her shoulder and winked at Cole before refocusing on the ball.

Cole tightened her ponytail before getting into position, "Stupid bi-." She couldn't finish her sentence before a groan escaped her lips. She brought her hand up to her temple trying to rub away the forming headache, " Not here, not here."

"Hey, you seeing this," Dean said nudging Sam.

"That bigger girl knock Cole on her ass, yeah I did, I'm surprised Cole hasn't snapped yet," Sam said scrolling through his emails on his phone.

"No, man, look. Cole is holding her head," Dean said scooting forward on the bleachers.

Sam looked up in time to see Cole bow over with her head in her hand, " Oh crap." Sam

made a move to stand but before he could Cole went upright again and made a move as if she was clearing her head.

It was gone, her head was clear and she pulled herself upright again just as the whistle blew for the scrimmage to begin, "Thank God."

She stepped forward before running towards the ball as it came closer to her, Samantha was coming for it as well and the girls collided, shoulder to shoulder, as they tried to overpower for the ball.

"Never gonna learn are you," Samantha said before bringing her elbow down, almost inconspicuously, and moving her leg over so Cole got caught up. She hit the ground gasping for breath and held herself up on all fours, "Son of a bitch."

Cole looked up and saw Samantha running the opposite direction with the ball in front of her. She wasn't sure why she did it but Cole stuck her hand out, like she was reaching out for something, and when she felt her mind connect she yanked her hand back. In awe she watched Samantha fall face first towards the ground, her hands held out in the classic rookie mistake of trying to catch herself. Cole flinched as she saw the girls wrist give way under her body weight and knew, without a doubt, she'd broken it.

Sitting up on her knees Cole looked to the stands and saw both Sam and Dean standing and staring at her with mixed expressions of worry and anger.

"Oh, shit," Cole said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Impala slid to a stop in the motel parking lot and Cole stayed still as Dean and Sam jumped out and disappeared into the room. Dean had told her to stay in the car so they could run inside and grab their bags; as soon as they were out of eyesight Cole let the panic ensues. Lowering her forehead to the bench seat in front of her Cole felt her breathing quicken, "What the Hell, what in the mother of God was that?"

She lifted her head in time to see Sam and Dean walk out of the room and towards the car, "What about the room key? You never checked out."

Dean didn't say anything but instead just whipped the car around and took off down the highway in the opposite direction of where we came,"Dean?"

"I'm not really worried about checking out of the room right now, Colette. We don't know if anyone saw what you did on that field and I'm not going to wait until the feds are at our door to find out, okay," Dean said sternly. Cole didn't argue and laid her head back on the seat bringing her palms up to her eyes, "Speaking of which, you wanna fill us in on what the Hell happened?"

"I already told you, I don't know, Dean. Just one second I'm freaking out that I was about to have another spell and the next I was just… Mad and I then I just kind of did it."

Dean didn't say anything else but it didn't go unnoticed to Cole the look he and Sam shared, she was just too tired to question it, letting out a breath she moved to lay down in the backseat and within seconds she was struggling to keep her eyes open, the soft mumbles of her brothers talking lulling her to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes it was to Dean saying, "St. Louis is 300 miles behind us, Sam."

Cole lifted her head and saw Dean leaning against the passengers door looking down at Sammy, "Dean, come on, they're my friends."

Without another word Dean replaced the gas nozzle and moved into the drivers side once again. He glanced back at his sister who was now moving into a sitting up position," Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said while turning the car to head back in the direction it came in.

He saw Cole rub the sleep from her eyes and look outside the window curiously, "Where are we going?"

"St. Louis something just came up," Sam responded twisting so he could look back at her, "You think you're up for a hunt or do you want to go to Bobby's?"

Cole reached back and removed her now knotted hair from its holder, letting it fall over her shoulders, "Were we heading to Bobby's originally?"

Sam nodded once, "Yeah, we thought maybe he had a book or something that may have some form of helpful information in it."

"But then Sammy here demanded we head back in the wrong direction because he refuses to believe one of his college buddies could be a killer," Dean interjected smiling sarcastically at his little brother.

"Really? What happened," Cole asked looking to Sam. He filled her in on his friends older brother supposedly killing his girlfriend but claiming innocence, "I understand wanting to help, Sammy, but what do you think we can really do for him?"

"I don't know but we've hit the road on much less information than this," He responded strongly, looking at Dean.

"Alright, alright fine. We'll go play detective for your friend but we leave and head straight to Bobby's if this ends up not being our type of gig," Dean said before turning the radio up, his non-verbal way of ending the conversation.

Cole sent Sam a smile and he winked in return before turning back and facing the road. She could do this. She could keep her shit reigned in until they solved this possible case and got to Bobby's, at least she owed it to her brothers' to try.

Dean and Cole both stare up in admiration at the mansion before them while Sam hastily goes to the door and rings the bell, "Guys, come on, it's just a house."

"No, Sam, this is a mansion," Cole says following her brother up the front step, "This place is freaking huge."

Dean taps under her chin, "Gonna let flies in, babe. Not everyone moves from motel to motel."

The door opens and the three turn to see a petite blonde standing in the doorway. She was a pretty girl and not really what Cole had in mind when Sam said her name was Becky, but teaches her to not be a judging person. Thirty seconds past introductions and into the home and Sam has already lied to the poor girl, Dean being a detective is about as far from the truth as you can stretch one. Years of practice however made has made the siblings masters at running with whatever the others say and neither her nor Dean flinched at Sammy's words. How sad, Cole thought, more used to lying than honesty.

"Think maybe we can see the crime scene," Sam asked looking down at the small girl.

"Well I guess seeing as we have a detective with us it shouldn't be a problem," She said motioning to Dean, who just smiled in return.

The house was covered with police, yellow tape and Sam moved to unlock the door with the spare key Becky handed him.

"She may want to wait out here, I haven't been in but by what I heard it's not a pleasant sight," Becky said looking at Cole. Cole moved to tell her she was a big girl and could handle a little murder scene but Dean interuppted her, "You're right, Becky. Cole stay here and… Befriend the dog or something."

Cole spun to give her oldest brother an incredulous look but he hit her with his 'you have no choice but to listen' smile and pat her shoulder in passing. Slapping her hands down against her thighs Cole looked over at the dog next door and frowned at the violent growls and barks coming from him.

"Pretty violent for a dog in the suburbs, aren't you, buddy," She said looking down at him. When the dog didn't give up its angry attitude Cole moved away, going to sit on the steps leading up to the front door. She sat quietly for a second, eyeing a frisbee that laid on the grass near the sidewalk, shooting a quick glance backwards to confirm the door was firmly shut, she lifted her hand and focused on the disk. A minute passed and the frisbee remained in its spot, not even moving an inch, "stupid voodoo powers."

The door opened and Cole quickly dropped her hand and moved to her feet, Becky stepped out first, tears glistening her eyes and Sam and Dean followed behind her.

"Now what," Cole asked as they walked back to the car.

"Security tape, Bex swiped a copy," Sam replied picking up speed so he was next to his friend.

"Anything," Cole asked Dean quietly, he eyed the two in front to make sure they were far enough away before responding, "Not even EMF."

"Do you think we are wasting our time," Cole said just before reaching the car.

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to look at the tape," Dean said before opening the back door and nodding for her to get in.

The next morning Sam drags a tired Cole and Dean back to the crime scene, "You guys saw it on the tape. His eyes weren't human, how can you still be skeptical about this?"

"Technically we saw a camera flare, which is pretty common, Sammy," Cole said moving to lean against the Impala. She watched her brother move across the street to the back of the house, looking in the trashcan and along the sidewalk.

"Do you even know what you're looking for," Dean asked sipping his coffee, reclining next to his sister.

"Cops said they caught the murderer in the house but we should know better than that, so I'm looking for things the cops wouldn't think to," He said before stopping and pointing to a light pole that had a red smear on it, "Blood."

"Trail ends there because there's nothing over here," Dean said looking at the ground around the Impala.

"Maybe he-" Cole started but was cut off as an ambulance flew past them and down the street. Without a word the three siblings jogged in the direction of the emergency vehicle, Stopping just outside of Zach's neighborhood and meshing into the gathered crowd.

"I'll try and figure out what happened, you two see if you can find another trail," Dean directed moving towards a woman. Seems like someone thinks it's our type of gig now, Cole mused but followed Sam towards the side of the building and started looking around for something that would lead them to think this was the same situation as Zachs.

"Hey, remember how I said this wasn't our type of thing," Dean asked approaching his younger siblings.

"No, why have you been saying that," Cole remarked sarcastically and grinned when Dean gave her the finger.

"Well it's definitely our type of thing, guy's claiming he was coming home from a business trip when his wife was attacked," Dean said.

"Two places at once," Sam replied before shooting us both an 'I told you so' glance, "So what do you think it could be?"

"Maybe a shapeshifter, the only thing I could think of that causes the two places, one time argument," Dean responded.

"Right well, tell me, in all shifter lore could any of them fly?"

Dean gaped before shaking his head no, "Why?"

"Because just like at Zachs the trail leads out here but then just stops. It's like the thing disappeared or something."

"Or down," Cole interjected staring down at the sewage drain beneath her feet, "Why does it have to be sewers?"

Dean smiled and clapped Sam on the back, "Well come on, we're not going down there without weapons."

"That doesn't look like a fun time," Cole said looking over to Sammy as he talked on the phone with Rebecca and she knew him well enough to know that, that was his upset face.

"Tried to tell him," Dean says, handing Cole her pistol and tucking his own into his jeans, "Come on."

Sam hung up the phone just as Dean reached him and in traditional Dean way he tried to cheer him up with a gun and a nonchalant way of saying he told him so. Cole followed her brothers down into the sewer and dropped down into Sam's arms when the ladder stopped too high for her to reach the ground, he guided her feet to the ground before nodding her in front of him and behind Dean. They moved through the tunnels before Dean spotted a pile of slime on the floor.

"What is that," Cole asked, shining her light down on it while Sam moved ahead of them to poke at it with his gun.

"I just had a sick thought," He grimaced and at Coles glance continued, "What if everytime the shifter… Shifted, he has to shed his old skin."

Cole grimaced at the thought and watched Sam rise to his feet, turning to face his siblings," Dean!"

Too late to draw her gun, Cole watched as her brother was slung into the sewer wall, and bent to help him as Sams' shots vibrated through the tunnel, "Get the son of a bitch!"

Dean nudged her ahead and the three raced after the shifter until the trail led them to another drainage entry on the opposite side of town.

"We need to split, Cole you watch here in case it circles back," Sam said before taking off in one direction and Dean in another. Famous last words, Sammy, Cole thought as she hid her pistol in the back of her jeans and looked around for anyone with shiny eyes or a sudden long lost twin.

Forty five minutes had passed before Cole heard her name and turned to see Dean approaching her, "Did you find him?"

"No, I didn't, thinking maybe it found another way into the sewer, come on," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Ow, Dean, wait what about Sam," Cole said trying to pull her arm out of his grasp and failing tragically. He barely glanced back at her before responding, "He went to check on Becky, now you coming or what?"

"Dean you're hurting me, stop," Cole said prying at his fingers gripping her arm. Dean stopped and a quick glance around confirmed the park was completely empty, "You damn hunters just can't make anything easy can you?"

"What ar-" the all too familiar feeling of being punched into sleep mode interrupted her question.

"Wakey, wakey," a voice said that sounded familiar to Cole, "Hey, come on, I don't have all day."

A swift slap on the cheek roused Cole enough that she could open her eyes and a few seconds later she managed to focus her eyes on… Herself? She felt her eyebrows draw together as she looked at the body double in front of her almost everything was identical, the green eyes, blonde hair and she even wore the same sweater Cole had been wearing. Glancing down she saw herself now wearing a tank top instead of the sweater, "Classy."

Cole 2.0 smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, I had every intention of staying Dean but something about you just drew me in. I always was a sucker for blondes," She smirked before squatting down to be eye level with the real Cole, "Gotta say though I wasn't expecting your mind to be so… Dark. Do your brothers know about your thoughts?"

Cole held eye contact but didn't say anything as the other her giggled and tilted her head, like a predator taunting its prey, "Do they know how nasty your head gets? How angry you can be. No? Well maybe you've told them about how you felt watching that bitch fall the other day, you know, on the field? How you felt happiness at watching her fall and almost laughed hearing her cries of pain."

"Stop," Cole said through her teeth, she yanked on her bound hands but only resulted in giving herself rope burn. Looking up she saw the shifter had turned away from her and removed the sweater, dropping it to the floor, leaving it in just a tank top.

"As much fun as it is to peek inside your traumatized subconscious, I think it's time to get this show on the road and bring back older bro," it said making a show out of stretching its arms. Cole for the first time since being awake looked at her surroundings, they definitely weren't in the sewer system anymore, and not at the motel. She looked to the nightstand to her right and could vaguely make out Rebecca in one of the pictures framed.

"Why did you bring me here," Cole asked looking back to the shifter.

"Ombience, don't you like it," it said cheekily, "You still don't get it do you? I guess no one expected you people be smart."

It approached Cole again, bending down and resting it's hands on her knees, "I'm setting the scene for big bro. Imagine how terrible it will look when the police get an anonymous caller about a poor girl being beaten by her older brother in her other older brothers friends' home. They'll never be able to show their faces again, I can't imagine hunting be too easy from the shadows."  
Cole had no words and in a rookie hunter move began to panic and yanked at the bounds on her hands again. The creature smiled before pushing off and walking away again and it didn't look back as it began to shed itself.

Cole watched slightly horrified as she watched herself rip her skin off her body, cringed seeing her fingernails fall to the ground and her teeth force their way out so new ones could replace them. A five minute ordeal felt like hours before she recognized the outline of her brother and looked away once she noticed the lack of clothes, not tryna learn him like that.

A strong hand gripped her face and pulled her head straight and she was, thankfully, met with her clothes clad brother, "Let's get started then."

Fifteen minutes later and Cole had a new sympathy for anyone thats met her older brothers right hook. She'd been hunting for about two years now and had never been through this type of torture all at once, her skin hurt from being cut open, her face hurt from being a punching bag, and her mind hurt from listening to this thing tell her Dean considers her a bigger freak of nature than anything he's hunted.

"Don't tell me you're wimping out on me now, I haven't even brought out the chains," she heard her brothers voice say. She'd exhausted her arms in trying to get the ropes off of her and now she couldn't do much aside from sit with her head hanging down.

"Please," she felt herself say, "Please, stop."

"But we've barely even begun, babe" Deans' voice said next to her ear. She cringed at the name and with what little energy she had left lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "Do not call me that."

"Why not, babe, you've never minded it before," It said, "You know I've been in some pretty messed up minds before but never one that felt the way Dean does about you."

"W-what do you mean," It's a monster Cole, don't buy into this shit.

"You know he's already worried about Sammy turning into a monster but Sammy has never actually hurt anyone. Hell he even tries to save the people he dreams about, but you. You hurt someone, you snapped her wrist like a twig and didn't think twice about it. He thinks he can save Sammy but he knows he can't save you. Too little, too late."

"Shut up," Cole said loudly, turning her face away so that the thing can't see the tears falling from her face, "You're lying."

"I'm not, I swear. You should take this as a blessing in disguise, because now you won't have to worry about seeing your brother slowly start to hate the monster you will become."

"I said 'shut up," Cole shouted and one second Dean is standing in front of her, the next he's being thrown through the air and letting the door break his fall, causing it to shatter.

"Cole," She recognized Sam's voice instantly and shouted for her brother!

"Sammy! Sammy I'm here," She knew her voice sounded like she was crying but she didn't care. She watched the shifter stand just in time to be tackled down by Sam, moving them so she couldn't see anymore.

She recognized the sound of a fight but had no way of being able to tell who was winning, then she heard Dean call out and gunshots shortly after.

"Sam! Sammy are you okay," Cole shouted in panic, "Sammy!"

"I'm okay, babe, we're coming," She heard back and her body sagged in relief but tensed again seeing Dean enter the room, "What did you do to my brother?"

Dean froze taking in her appearance, she saw his hands tremble and he slowly lifted his hands in surrender kind of way, "It's me, Cole. I'm not the shifter."

He took another step but Cole tensed again and he stopped, "I'll prove it, okay?"

She watched as he took out his silver knife and cut a little spot on his forearm, a shifter would be in extreme pain but Dean barely flinched. Cole sagged and let the tears come, "Please help me, D."

"These will help you sleep," Sam said laying two pills in Coles hand. A shower, five stitches and a bottle of antiseptic later and she still feels like ass, but a healing ass. She popped the pills into her mouth before letting Sam help her lay back on the bed," Thanks Sammy."

Sam smiled and looked over as Dean walked out from the bathroom, "Next time one of you can get tied to a sewer wall, man. How you feel, babe," he said taking a seat on his side of the bed that he shares with Cole. She smiled at him softly before he watched her eyes flutter shut.

He wanted to waste the shifter five times over after he saw the state his baby sister was in. They should have just taken her to Bobbys and come by themselves. He glanced at Sam and had a feeling he thought the same thing, "How's Rebecca doing?"

"Fine, she's staying with a friend until Zach gets released. Luckily the cops caught the real killer, some low life called Dean Winchester," Sam smirked and Dean rolled his eyes before moving to recline on the bed.

"Now what," Sam asked looking to his brother. Dean laid quiet for a minute before responding, "Now, we get some sleep. Tomorrow we start the process of healing our baby sister and then we head to Bobbys. She needs our help, now more than ever."

Sam nodded before flipping his legs up on the bed, "Night Dean."

Dean grunted his response before Sam flipped the light off to the motel and let sleep overcome him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Cole opened her eyes. She listened and could hear the soft breathing from her brothers and slowly, as to not pull the stitches in her arm, rose from the bed. She shut herself into the privacy of the bathroom and for the first time since last night faced herself in the mirror. Her breath hitched as she took in the bruise on her left cheek and her busted lip, you could slightly make out a few more bruises at her neck line and some gashes down her arm, one particularly nasty one Sam had to sew up for her. Her eyes glistened with tears begging to fall but she wouldn't let them, Sam and Dean got hurt all the time, it came with the job, but they never cried.

Moving away she turned the shower on to the hottest setting and waited for steam to fill the room before stepping under the water. She let the water beat down on her abused muscles to try and relieve some of the tension there before using her left arm to wash her hair. Shutting the water off, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her before fishing her hair brush out of her duffel bag. Normally, Cole had no issue with detangling her hair but seeing as her right arm was temporarily useless, it was proving to be a more difficult task than originally thought.

"Dammit," Cole said, slamming the brush down on the sink when she encountered another knot. She'd bet the shapeshifter did this on purpose, takes a real cruel person to screw with a girls hair like this.

"Babe," she heard Sam say with a soft knock on the door, "You need anything?"

How demeaning was this about to be? She couldn't even brush her own hair and it's not like she could ask her mother to do it. Taking a deep breath and putting on her big girl undies she called out, "Just a minute!"

With one arm she managed to pull on some sweats and one of Deans old Metallica T-shirts, before grabbing her brush and walking out of the room.

Sam was lying on his bed with the pillows stacked behind him, typing on his computer but looked to Cole when she opened the door.

"Where's Dean," She asked noting his absence.

"It was his turn to get coffee. You all good? Any, uh, trouble, in there," he asked itching his head and had Cole not been about to ask the most embarrassing question of her life, she would've laughed at him.

"I, uh, well the shifter hurt my arm and, well, I have some knots that I can't really get," Cole said just as awkwardly. Winchesters don't ask for help, no matter how minor. Sam frowned before realization dawned on him and he waved her over.

"You know you can always just ask," he said softly before taking the brush from her hand and motioning for her to sit on the bed in front of him, "I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

"Oh, in that case I'll just suffer through the knows, thanks anyway Sammy," Cole played.

"Cute. But no, I mean it, I wanted to ask how you feel," He said, softly running the brush through her hair.

"Since a carbon copy of Dean made made me a personal punching bag? I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me, Sammy," She said wincing as Sam found one of the knots invading her hair.

"Okay what about with the other stuff? You know the headaches and what happened on the soccer field."

Cole thought about that one. She didn't really want to have this conversation now, not with the wounds of what the other Dean said to her still so fresh, "I guess I don't really think anything of it. I don't understand what's happening to me other than the fact that I'm becoming some circus freak."

"That's not true, Cole, turn a little," He said, motioning for her to move to the right, "You're not a freak just because you don't understand something about yourself. Trust me, I know all about that feeling."

She didn't doubt that, "It's not the same, Sammy. You help people or at least try to with your psychic stuff, the only thing mine has done is caused myself pain and other people, like that girl I hurt on the field."

"You didn't know what you were doing, Cole, you were high on adrenaline and it happened," he rationalized with her.

"Don't do that," Cole snapped suddenly, moving from her place on the bed to stand, "Don't make excuses for me. I did it, me, I wasn't possessed or influenced. I wanted to hurt her. She pissed me off and I wanted her to be in pain. That's on me and it's not your job to make me feel better for it."

For the first time in her life Cole saw her brother speechless, her whole existence with him as her brother he's always known what to say to make her feel better and now that he didn't made Cole feel even more scared that the shifter wasn't lying. Maybe she was a lost cause. The silence was interrupted by Dean coughing at the doorway of the motel, "I think we all need to talk."

He moved into the room and kicked the door shut behind him somehow managing not to spill any of the coffees in his hand, "Cole take a seat."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Dean. Can we just go to Bobby's now," Cole made a move to go back to her sanctuary in the bathroom but Dean flipped a chair around to face her.

"Colette, take a seat."

She hated when he used that tone. It was similar to one her dad used when one of her brothers' was in trouble but he'd rarely take it with her. Dean on the other hand used it more so with her than Sam.

Clenching her fist she walked to the chair and sat down, she watched Dean grab another one and pull it so he was facing her and Sam next to him.

"What did the shifter say to you," Dean asked bluntly and Cole gaped at him a little taken aback by the question. She was expecting him to grill her about the Soccer field but or her bathroom meltdown but not that.

"What do you mean," Cole finally asked, "It's a shapeshifter, they bend the truth of a persons' inner thoughts. A cruel form of manipulation."

"Thanks for the monster lesson but that isn't what I asked. What did the shifter say to you," Dean repeated. Cole moved to tuck her hair behind her ears and winced at the pain of moving her damaged arm.

"Nothing I didn't already know, okay," She finalized and moved to stand.

"Get out of that seat and I'll tie you to it," Dean threatened, "Define what you already know."

"Dean," Cole started but stopped at the look she's seen a thousand times before. The one that meant she was two seconds away from weapons duty for a month and when she was real young had her shaking that she wouldn't sit right for a week.

"Cole, please, we just want to help," Sam said this time.

"That I'm nothing more than a freak of nature, no better than the hundreds of things we've hunted. I caused pain, I hurt someone and that scares you that I did it almost naturally meanwhile Sam here plays hero with his powers or whatever you want to call them."

Neither Dean or Sam moved and Cole took that as proof that the thing wasn't lying. She scared her brothers' and it was only a matter of time before they began to hate her, probably would end up being one of them that waste her so she doesn't hurt anyone else.

"Can we just leave now, please," Cole said quietly.

"One time when you were eight, I picked you up from school crying," Dean said, ignoring her, "You were so panicked and I was about ready to go and raise Hell at the school before you finally told me what happened. You'd gotten yourself suspended for fighting a classmate and I don't mean pushing or whatever elementary kids did. You knocked this boy out in two hits."

Cole remembered it vaguely. She'd been in many fights at school but this one wasn't ringing any major point details to her. She didn't know where he was going with it.

"I'd asked you why and you told me that he was picking on another kid, you said the other kid reminded you of Sammy and that I taught you that no one gets away with messing with Sammy."

Suddenly Cole was hit with a memory of a tall boy with long blonde hair sitting alone on the playground and an older boy threatening to break his glasses. It'd taken all of two seconds for Cole to make up her mind and run over to help him.

"You begged me not to tell dad. I didn't either, probably risked getting in trouble myself by forging his signature on that paper but all I could think of was how proud I was of you."

Coles' breath caught in her throat, she wasn't used to hearing that. Maybe twice had she heard someone say they were proud of her and both times she was pretty sure it was Sam.

"You've caused people pain before, Cole. So has Sam and so have I and if dad was here he'd tell you that he had too. I'm not worried about you going darkside or whatever because I know that's not possible. You're the best of us three and any dark force that wants you has to go through me and Sam first, you understand me?"

Cole nodded her head, unable to form words. Dean stared a few moments longer before standing, "Alright, well we have a few more hours to go before we get to Bobbys, so pack up and we'll head out."

Bobbys' house was the only thing Cole had ever truly considered home. Whenever their dad was going on a hunt too dangerous for them to join he'd take them here. She learned to change a tire in his junkyard and how to hit a baseball in the front yard, one time she climbed on top of his shed and had to wait for hours until Dean found her to help her down. This was where she made most of her good memories with her brothers and any chance they had to go by was always a happy moment for her.

"Bobby you should really invest in a new couch, this things from what? The twenties," Dean said shifting for the hundredth time to get comfortable. Sam gave his brother a disapproving glare and Dean had the decency to look sheepish.

"What do I look like, a Holiday Inn? Feel free to stand," Bobby said, not missing a beat, and Cole smiled to herself before refocusing on the book in front of her.

"Do you kids even know what you're looking for," He asked tossing down a few more books on witchcraft onto his desk. All three Winchesters shook their heads and Bobby just sighed, "Well I'll get the beers then."

Five hours later, a major headache and sore brain and Cole was no closer to finding out what was wrong with her as she had been two days ago, "Maybe we should call Missouri, Dean."

Her brother closed the book he'd been reading and squeezed the bridge of his nose," Maybe you're right. Sam call her."

"Why me," he asked pulling out his phone anyways.

"Because Dean is scared of her," Cole said with a laugh and grinned even brighter when her oldest brother flipped her off.

"I'm not scared. Sam's just better at the whole desperate, puppy thing," he responded before slapping Coles hand away from grabbing a beer, "Reach for one again and I'll cut your hand off."

Cole turned away and from the safety of her back to her brother rolled her eyes and mimicked him quietly. Was it immature? Yes. Did she care? No.

"Shh, it's ringing," Sam said, "Hi, Missouri? It's Sam Winches-."

He glanced around the room before moving the cell phone and putting it back on the table.

"What happened," Dean asked.

"She already has a plane ticket to South Dakota. She'll be here in the morning," Sam replied glancing to Cole, "She said she sensed something with you."

Cole raised a single brow but didn't comment on it, "Well I'm pretty tired. I guess wake me up when she's here."

Before her brothers could say anything else, she was up and out of the room. Her bedroom here was the only place she'd ever stayed where she didn't have to room with one of her brothers. It was up the stairs and the last door on the right, ultimately there was nothing special about it; just a single bed, nightstand with a lamp and a dresser but it was hers. No one else stayed in this room but her, it could have just been a sleeping bag and she'd be grateful. Sitting on the creaky bed, she took off her combat boots before laying back, wondering for the first time all day what Missouri would have to say.

Sleep came easy for the first time in a while. At least she thought she was sleeping, she was wearing her clothes minus her shoes and walking down a muddy back road that she recognized from years of driving down it. It was the road that led to Bobby's house but she was walking in the opposite direction, rain was pelting down causing her hair to stick to her face and her hands trembled as she came to a stop in front of a house. About two miles down from Bobby's was a cute little cottage type home that Cole had always loved. A couple lived there but looking now she noticed a small playground peeking from around the back, they'd had a baby. Smoke was rising out of the chimney and through the front window she could see someone was occupying the couch in the living room.

"Incoendium," she felt herself mutter, lifting her hand in a stop motion. Lightning lit up the sky above her and without another glance she turned and walked away from the little home.

Coles eyes shot open and she sat up, quickly regretting the action when her arm throbbed in pain, "Son of a bitch."

She felt her sleeve get cold and groaned knowing one of her brothers would have to restitch her. A knock on the door grabbed her attention and reminded her of what woke her up in the first place, "I'm coming!"

"Take your time," Bobby called out, " Missouri is here."

She heard his footsteps move from the door and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes, when the sleep cleared she frowned. Looking down she saw her feet were muddy and the bottom of her jeans, "What the?"

Suddenly her dream flashed before her eyes and she sat back confused. Sleep walking? That's never been a problem before.

"Cole move your ass," Dean yelled up the stairs.

Moving quickly, Cole cleaned the mud from her feet and changed her clothes before jogging down the steps," Hey, D?"

Dean turned to her and rolled his eyes when he saw her sleeve rolled up on her bad arm," I'll get the stuff."

Turning slightly Cole was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of warm vanilla and soft arms wrapped around her," Oh, baby, I've been so worried about you."

Cole smiled at Missouri's soft voice, "I missed you too, Missouri."

"Alright, enough chick-flicks and get over here," Dean said pulling a stool over for Cole. Cole sat and turned her face away from Dean, she's had stitches before but it didn't mean she enjoyed them anymore than the last time.

"Your brothers have filled me in a little bit about your situation, honey, but why don't you tell me your side," Missouri said taking a seat on the sofa.

Cole winced as Dean began the process of restitching, "Uh, yeah, I just sometimes get these headaches and-" The door opening interrupted her sentence and Sam and Bobby walked in from outside.

"What happened," Sam asked leaning against the table.

"Ripped my stitches," Cole said, "Where were you?"

"You remember the Morgans? Couple down the street in that house you like, have a young boy" Bobby asked.

Cole felt the blood leave her face and her stomach dropped in dread," Yeah."

"Well their house caught fire last night, I'm surprised you didn't hear all the sirens this morning," Bobby said taking a sip of whatever was in his flask.

"Cole," Dean called as his sister slapped his hands away and ran out of the house. She could feel blood rush down her arm at the freshly opened wound but didn't care as she ran down the road, towards the cottage. She could hear her brothers call after her but didn't stop and only slowed when she approached the home and saw all the emergency vehicles parked in front of the home.

"Oh God," She said to herself, "God no, please."

She froze fully when she saw the coroners truck and her knees buckled at the sight of a body bag being wheeled from the house.

"Cole, what the Hell are you doing," Sam asked, reaching her first. Long legs equal like two of deans strides.

"Hey, you kids can't be here," A voice called and Dean waved him off, flashing some type of badge but Cole wasn't listening to the lie.

"Who is that," she asked the man. He glanced back at the body that they had loaded into the truck and were fixing to haul off.

"I don;t think this is something you should worry," He started but Cole cut him off.

"Who the Hell is it!"

"Cole," Sam said softly, grabbing her wrist, "What's wrong?"

"It's the dad. He'd fallen asleep in front of the fire and were guessing it just got away from him. Ma'am are you alright?"

Cole swayed and tore her wrist away from Sam, spinning away from her brothers and moving down the road. There's no way. She couldn't have done this, have taken someone's life. Oh God but she was here last night, she'd said something and cursed the house and now the little boy crying in his mothers' arms would grow up without a father.

Tears rushed down her face and the last thing she saw before the world tipped was Missouri staring at her with a mixed gaze of worry and sympathy.

She knew.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, so I just recently checked out how my story looked and realized all of the mistakes I've made. So to clarify Cole is fifteen going on sixteen, originally I was going to make her younger but decided against it because the age difference would've messed with the rest of the timeline. Sorry about that confusion! I also just got a new laptop so I promise not to have so many grammatical errors, either! Please review and let me know what you think or any recommendations on what you'd like to see!

"Can't you peak in her head now, you know, while she's asleep," Cole could hear Dean's voice but it sounded like he was talking through water. She tried to lift her head or, at the very least, open her eyes but the very idea of the action exhausted her.

"I could but it's much harder to look inside an unwelcoming mind than an open one," That voice she recognized as Missouri, she seemed closer, a little more clearer than Dean had been. She knew distantly that they were talking about her and she tried again to open her eyes, only achieving a flutter of her eyelids.

"Dean, she moved," Sam was the most clear out of the three, like he was right next to her, "Cole, can you hear me?"

"Sammy," Cole muttered, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, Babe," he said guiding her up with a hand on her back, "Dean restitched your arm."

Cole rubbed her forehead before glancing around the room at all of the faces staring at her in worry, "Why the sourpusses?"

She knew why but the Winchester way was to pretend a meltdown had never happened. Her eyes stopped on Missouri and she quickly looked away not wanting to see the knowing look on her face. Not wanting to be reminded that she is a murderer. That she burned a man alive a room away from where his son slept.

"Cole, how you feelin'," Dean asked moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine, I mean my head hurts a little but I've had worse," She said brushing her hair out of her face with her hand.

"You sure? Cause running up to a burning house acting guilty doesn't constitute as 'fine' in my book," Bobby spoke for the first time. She avoided his gaze but wasn't sure why, maybe because when the truth comes out of what happened she'll know the fatherly gleam in his eyes will no longer be there?

"I'm sorry for scaring you all but I swear, I'm okay," She said moving her legs to the floor, "I guess we should get started."  
Glancing at Missouri, she nodded her head, after what she did she needs to know what she is and now.

"We should wait until you're rested, child," Missouri said, fiddling with her hands. Cole glanced at her hands before shaking her head no.

"I'm tired of not knowing what's wrong with me, I won't risk hurting anyone else," Cole said firmly, ignoring the looks from Sam and Dean. She knew one day she'd have to face her brothers with what she did but right now she needed to know what was happening to her. Consequences be damned.

"Okay, then boys clear the room," Missouri said.

"No way, we're not leaving," Dean replied firmly and for the first time since meeting her Cole witnessed Missouri not argue with him.

The room busseled as Dean and Sam moved to salt the windows and doorways, Bobby moved his desk back against the wall and Missouri burned sage, "Don't you worry, sweet girl, this is all just a precaution. Can never be too careful in this line of work."

Cole stood against the door frame, watching her family and friends do all of this for her. She hadn't even asked any of them to do it, they did it out of responsibility for her out of care and she has done nothing but caused stress and pain. She didn't deserve it.

"I'll be right back," she dismissed herself before moving down the hall and shutting herself into the bathroom. Leaning back on the door she dropped her head back against it and counted to ten before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cellphone.

She stared at her contact list, scrolling until she came across 'Dad'. Since they'd determined he was missing and not wanting to be found, she hadn't called him. He left her and her brothers without so much as a goodbye and to say she was pissed at him was nothing short of an understatement.

"Dammit," she whispered before pressing the call button and slowly bringing the phone to her ear. She waited, half hoping and half dreading that he would answer the phone. That maybe seeing that it was her calling he'd answer, but just as it did with her brothers, his voicemail rang in her ear.

"Dad, it's me. I don't really know why I'm calling you, I should've guessed you wouldn't answer. I guess I just figured… Nevermind, I just wanted to say goodbye. Something is about to happen and I don't think you'll want to see me again if it goes the way I'm planning. So, if I never see you again… Call your sons. Bye, Dad."

Taking a breath she replaced her phone and moved to throw water on her face from the sink, "Face the music, Cole."

Everyone was waiting for her in the living room when she rejoined them. Missouri motioned for her to lie on the couch but before she did, Cole hugged each of her brothers whispering a soft 'I love you' that she doubted they heard and hugged Bobby last.

She closed her eyes when she laid down, not wanting to see Missouri's face when she realized everything.

"This may hurt a little, Dear," she said lightly laying her hands on her head and she definitely wasn't kidding. Cole felt her back arch as what could only be described as electricity shot through her spine and to her head, causing a kaleidoscope of color to explode behind her eyelids.

"She'll be alright Dean, I just need to break through her wall," She heard Missouri say but she sounded far off.

Her body snapped back to the couch and she was no longer lying in Bobby's living room but standing in front of the cottage. She felt herself lift her hand, felt the word leave her mouth but this time she hadn't turned away. The flames licked out from the fireplace quickly, almost too fast for her to catch as it quickly engulfed the couch and it's occupant.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Somebody help, please," Cole shouted out but no one was close enough to hear her cries. She darted forward but with her step the wind rushed past her and she was no longer watch a man burned alive but seeing a soccer ball fly towards her head. She ducked and turned to see Samantha running the other direction.

"That's not how this happened," Cole said," this isn't right."

Her hand raised just as it had the day of tryouts but this time she muttered something, "Cadere," just as Samantha tripped and broke her wrist.

"Why are you showing me this," Cole asked turning her face away from the sight of Samantha on the ground.

"I need to see what we're dealing with," Missouri responded in an echo, "Seems we'll have to go back farther."

Air rushed once again and Cole was standing in a home that she didn't recognize. She looked around, expecting her body to know what to do as it had done before this scene but it never did. She chanced a step forward and when the scene didn't change she moved again, down a hallway until she passed an open door. Her throat closed and tears stung her eyes, "Mom?"

Cole took a slow step into the room, slightly unsure on if her mom would be able to see her or not. Even with her back to her Cole could tell she was beautiful, her long blonde hair flowing in waves down her back made Cole wish her hair looked that graceful. She circled around until she was beside her mother and looking down into the bassinet in front of her, "Is that me?"

This time Missouri didn't answer and Cole was no longer sure if she was there or not. She watched her mother as she looked down at Coles' much younger self in admiration, a soft smile gracing her face. She saw Sam in her face at that moment, the tenderness in it, where as Dean favored their father more. Before she could stop herself Cole lifted a hand and slowly moved it towards her mothers' shoulder but before she made contact her mother sighed. Not a content sigh but one that felt heavy and sad.

"My sweet baby girl, I'm so sorry," Her mother said and Cole frowned at her.

"For what, Mom," she asked even though she knew her mother couldn't hear her. She looked down and noticed something in her mothers' hand, it looked like a glass tube but she couldn't see the content through her fingers.

"I have no other option," Mary said before raising her hand and unscrewing the cap on the tube, "It will all be okay."

Cole watched still confused as her mother tipped the tube and allowed the red contents to fall onto baby Cole's mouth, "Mom, what the Hell is that?"

"Wasn't so hard now, was it," A voice said from behind Cole and she spun around to see a man she didn't recognize leaning in the doorway.

"I told you I would, you didn't need to be here for it," Her mom said turning to face him and blocking off most of her daughter from him, "Johns downstairs, he doesn't need to be involved in this."

Cole looked back and forth confused out of her mind. She knows for a fact she's never seen him before but he seemed to know her and her family, "Who is this, mom?"

"Don't worry about Johnny boy, he's not going to bother us for a minute," The man said, pushing off of the doorway and stepping into the room, "Gotta say, I expected much more of an argument out of you, Mary. But tickle me pink if I'm not pleased with the ease of our deal."

Her mother didn't answer and just watched as the man moved closer to the bassinet.

"It's a shame you won't get to see her success in this life, Mary. But I'll be sure to visit you with updates," He smiled at her cruelly. Mary looked stunned for a second before taking a threatening step forward, she didn't make it far however as she was pushed back towards the wall and held there.

"Mom," Cole called out and she turned to the man ready to try and fight but froze in a mixture of shock and horror. His eyes had changed and were no longer human. They were yellow and illuminated in excitement as he watched Coles' mom rise to the ceiling.

"Missouri, get me out," Cole shouted, "Missouri take me out now!"

Cole gasped and sat upright, her eyes darting around the room until they landed on her brothers. Dean stood staring at her with an emotion Cole couldn't place and Sammy had silent tears falling down his cheeks. The three siblings stared at each other for a second before the older two moved and engulfed their sister in a hug, careful not to hit her arm.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Cole managed to get out as the flood gate behind her eyes broke and she let out the tears she'd held in most of the day.

"Shh, Babe, it's okay," Dean said softly before pulling away and taking her face in her hands, "It wasn't you and don't you believe for a second that Sammy and I would ever think it was."

"What's wrong with me," She asked sadly, her gaze trailing to the woman sitting past Sams shoulder.

"I have a theory," She said tentatively, "But I'm afraid no one is going to like it."

"It's better than not knowing," Sam said and for a moment Cole felt guilty. She wasn't the only one dealing with these psychic powers and Sam had been dealing with it much longer than she had. Whatever this was it affected both of them as well as Dean.

"I'm afraid I don't know much for your past, Sam, unless you'd care for me to check your own subconscious but for Cole, I, well," She cut herself off.

"How much do you all know about a witch's origin," She asked, finally.

"A witch? Nothing, they're fake supernatural. They draw power from a book," Dean shrugged confused.

"No, honey, I mean a true witch."

The siblings glanced at a suspiciously quiet Bobby and he looked back at them just as clueless, "Don't look at me, I just store the books here."

"Witches are powerful beings that are a combination of demon and human," she said and was once again met with the confused Winchester stare. Her eyes met Coles and gave her a knowing look that switched to pity as Cole blanched.

"The tube in my mother's hand. It was demon blood wasn't it," Cole asked and Missouri simply nodded.

"I believe Cole was fed blood at a young age and something has happened to I guess, trigger, that part of her," She looked to Cole now, "If I had to take a guess, I would say you're a witch, baby."

The room was silent as everyone stared at Missouri before Cole fell back against the couch. Sam and Dean shared a glance before Sam lowered his head to his palms and Dean reached to scratch his hair and whisper, "Son of a Bitch."

Bobby pulled out his flask and took a quick sip before passing it to Dean and after a moment of thinking passed it to Cole, "You may need this more than me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback on this story and for not ditching it with all the mistakes! And please if you notice anything else, let me know! Also if there is anything you'd like to see or someone you really want them to interact with! Enjoy and please review!

Cole glanced up from her spot at the kitchen table when she heard the Impala pull into Bobby's driveway. Sam and Dean had driven Missouri back to the airport early in the morning and decided to let her sleep in. They hadn't had much conversation since Missouri dropped her bombshell news yesterday and Cole wasn't looking forward to it.

"Do you really think now is the time to just up and leave? After what we just found out," She head Sam say as they walked into the house. Her stomach twisted, they wanted to leave her, already. Not that she blamed them after what she did but still she expected a little bit of time with them.

"It's a job, okay? And I think Cole could you a good distraction right about now," Dean answered as they turned the corner and saw her sitting at the table, "Hey, Babe, we didn't know you were up."

"Yeah, I got up a little after you guys left," She answered, "What were you talking about?"

"A job in Rockford, Illinois. Where's Bobby," Dean asked, retrieving a beer from the fridge and taking a seat across from Cole.

"I think he's outside working on a car, what type of job is it," Cole asked glancing between her brothers. Sam sighed and moved to lean on the kitchen counter, "A haunted asylum but we're not going. Don't you guys think we should be more worried about finding dad? Don't you think he could help?"

Cole looked to the ground. Truth was she didn't want to find her dad anymore, not since she found out she'd been hunting her own breed her whole life. God only knows what her dad would do if he found that information out, "Well we don't really know where he is, Sammy, and it's not like we can just call him. I'd like to go on a hunt."

Dean smiled at his baby sister before turning towards Sam and raising his eyebrows in the way he does when he wins an argument, "Two against one, Sammy."

"What are you five," he sighed in annoyance,"Whatever, you two want to work a case fine but I still think dad would be able to help us with our prob-."

Cole looked at him quickly and Sam looked away just as fast. Problem. He was going to call her their problem and he never even stuttered. Dean glared at his brother before clearing his throat and changing the topic, " So, Rockford, who's ready for a road trip?"

"So the guy went home and shot his wife and then himself? What makes you think it's our deal and not just a crazy homicidal cop," Cole asked staring out at the passing scenery. She was grateful to be away from Bobby's house, she didn't want to sit around and be constantly reminded of what happened. She'd had to shut her eyes when they passed the cottage, not wanting to see the once cute little home charred unrecognizably.

She saw Dean and Sam share a glance and drew her eyebrows together,"What is it?"

"Dad has this place marked in the journal," Dean said, glancing through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, and," Cole said knowing they weren't telling her everything, "Come on, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"He texted us the coordinates to it," Sam finished. Cole stared for a moment as his words processed. He'd texted them but couldn't be bothered to check his voicemails? Or better yet make sure his children are still alive. Cole frowned before looking back out the window and sliding until her knees were on the seat in front of her, "How much farther?"

"About 2 hours," Dean said, noticing her change in attitude. Cole just nodded and laid her head back, sighing in relief when her brother turned up the music instead of questioning her.

The asylum was just as dead and creepy as anyone would expect it to be. It was gated all around so Dean parked in the back and the siblings stood and stared at the building," Shits pretty creepy."

"Language, Cole," Dean said handing her a flashlight, "Last one over has to clean all the guns."

Cole laughed before moving after her oldest brother and taking a slight jump up onto the gate. She climbed slightly before flipping one leg over and following it with the other, she hung for a second before letting go and dropping onto her feet. Sam was the last one over but she knew he only slacked back in case Cole lost her grip.

The siblings walked the hallways of the asylum and quickly determined that there were too many spirits to properly get a read on any EMF or video, "Maybe we should come back at night? When most of the attacks happen."

"Great, what's better than a creepy asylum in the day? Going back at night because we're the sane type of people," Cole said softly running her EMF detector over a propped open doorway, "Sam's right, we're not gonna pick up anything useful."

"No, useful would be if dad actually told us why we were here instead of ignoring us," Sam replied leading the way into another room. Cole could see Deans agitation at him and decided not to make it worse by stating her agreement. Everything would be better right now if their father would just tell them something, anything on why he's disappeared off the face of the planet.

Turning away from the potential macho testosterone fight Cole walked over to a desk in the far corner of the room. Pushing some papers aside until she came across what looked like an old time name plate, "Hey," She called out interrupting whatever her brothers were saying, "Who is Ellicott?"

Dean walked closer and pulled the sign from her hand,"I say let's go find out."

Cole laid down in the front seat of the Impala, "So how come you and Sammy are butting heads more than usual?"

Dean leaned against the side of the car so he was close to her head, "What do you mean 'more than usual', we're fine."

Pulling herself up she leaned against the open window, "Well I mean when you said when he came out of the bar that he pushed you kinda hard and in the asylum you two were bickering more than actually working. Just curious."

She saw Dean open and close his mouth before shaking his head, "don't worry about it, Cole."

"Right, because I'm not supposed to be involved in grown up shit," She rolled her eyes doing finger quotations around 'grown up'.

"Colette, I'm not gonna tell you again to watch the language," Dean moved so he was leaning down and in his sisters' face, "I get you're having a difficult time right now with all this stuff we found out but knock the attitude. I get enough of it from Sam. Am I being clear?"

Cole squinted her eyes but before either could say anything else Sam called out, "Hey, what's going on?"

Cole glanced away first, looking over to Sam, "Nothing. What did you find out?"

Sam looked between them both once more before clearing his throat, "I found out a lot. The south wing didn't hold just everyday wackjobs, it housed the criminally insane. In 1964 the patients rioted, killed senior Ellicott and they never found the body."

"What do you mean they never found it, where'd it go," Cole asked flipping herself over the seat so she was in the back. Normally she'd have just gotten out and moved but Dean pissed her off so she wanted to be a little bit more difficult.

"Don't know, I guess, they… Stored it, somewhere," Sam said grimacing.

"Guess we're going on a scavenger hunt," Dean said, pulling the car away from the curve, "But first I'm starving."

"This is a stupid idea," Cole said as they walked back through the south wing of the asylum, "Nothing good ever happens at night in these places."

"I didn't know any better, I'd say you we're scared, Cole," Dean said turning back to look at her over his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm not scared I just-," she cut off when they heard movement in a passing room. Falling in sync the three pulled their guns and approached the corner of the room, Cole could see the top of a head.

Dean pulled the flipped bed away from the wall and a girl turned to face them, she looked at the three and Cole worried for a second she'd have an asthma attack.

"It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you," Dean said lowering his gun. Cole and Sam followed his lead and the girl slowly stepped away from her hiding spot, "What's your name?"

"Katherine, Kat," She said eyeing them closely.

"Okay, well I'm Dean and these are my siblings Sam and Cole," He pointed out his siblings Cole smiled at the girl before turning and watching the doorway, Ghosts don't play by the rules and the last thing they needed was a surprise visit from Casper.

"What are you doing here," Sam asks the girl and Cole took a step closer to the door, this whole place was creepy but this girl sure chose one extra creepy room to hide in.

"Uh, my boyfriend, Gavin," she started wiping the tears from her face and Cole silenced a groan in her throat, what couple would choose this as a date night?

"So, your boyfriends here too," Cole said, turning back to look at the girl. She hadn't meant for her tone to come out so harsh and felt bad when the girl looked down in embarrassment.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun to try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all pretend but I heard Gavin scream," She said fidgeting her hands.

"Okay, Kat," Dean sighed, "Come on, we're gonna get you out of here and then find your boyfriend."

"No, no, I'm not gonna leave without Gavin," she said, "I'm coming with you."

Cole raised her eyebrows in surprise, she definitely thought the girl was stupid for following her boyfriend into a place like this but she always gave credit to strong females when do.

"It's no joke here, okay? It's dangerous," Dean said but Cole could tell he wasn't going to argue with her staying.

Cole walked down the hallway with her gun and Flashlight, Katherine was close behind her, "So you do this for a living?"

"Whole life, " Cole responded, "I didn't mean to sound so mad back there. It's been a long week."

"No, I get it. Were the stupid teens from horror movies that end up dying first," Kat didn't sound so scared anymore when she spoke to Cole. A little more relaxed but still tense, "You're young. Kind of weird for your brothers' to bring you into this?"

"I turn sixteen in two days. Aside from these hunts everything for me is actually pretty normal. I go to school most of the time, I fight with my brothers and I think Robert Downey Jr. is hot for his age," Cole shrugged and smiled when Kat the situation it was nice to have someone to talk to close to her age. Sam and Dean were basically her guardians and she can't exactly have girl talk with them.

"We'll if we make it out of here then I hope you have a Happy Birthday," Kat said but Cole wasn't listening anymore. She felt weird and was diverting her attention to the space surrounding her and Kat. She'd gotten the someones watching feeling before but this was different, this was more certain, not just paranoia.

"You're hurting my arm, Cole," Kat said and Cole spun around and pointed the light down at her arm, just in time to make out a poorly maintained hand holding onto Kat. She pulled her gun and took a shot but missed and watched helplessly as Kat was yanked into another room.

"Kat," Cole shouted, "Hold on, I'll get you out!"

Cole dropped her flashlight and grabbed the handle on the door Kat was behind pulling as hard as she could but it clearly made no difference.

"Dammit, Sammy! Dean," She called out still pulling on the door. Kat was screaming still when Sam and Dean ran to Cole's side with some guy following.

"What happened," Dean asked pulling alongside Cole.

"She got pulled in," Cole said and made a face when the guy, Gavin she assumed, shouted for Kat in her ear.

"Help me," Kat yelled, "Please, get me out of here!"

"Kat, it's not gonna hurt you! Listen to me," Sam yelled back motioning for Dean and Cole to stop pulling on the door, "You have to face it! You have to calm down."

"What," Dean and Cole both said looking at Sam like he's finally lost his marbles.

"I gotta what," Kat yelled through the door.

"Please just try," Sam called and we all waited as the screams stopped and it was completely silent on both sides.

Cole glanced up at Sam and saw he looked nervous which means he wasn't positive this would work. They really needed to talk to him about his 'assumptions'. The door popped open and everyone stepped back as it swung open revealing a disheveled Kat.

"Kat," Gavin said reaching out for her and she slowly stepped into him.

"You okay," Cole asked as Sam and Dean did a quick once over of the room to make sure the ghost was gone.

"It said, 137," She told her. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

"Room number," Her brothers spoke and Cole rolled her eyes at the fact she didn't get that. Duh, what else would it be.

"Alright, Cole and Sam are gonna lead you guys out of here," Dean said adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"And you," Sam asked nudging Cole to start leading Gavin and Kat. She rolled her eyes at once again not being involved but nodded her head for them to follow her, "Catch up, Sammy!"

She listened momentarily to the couple bicker behind her and for a brief second is reminded as to why she doesn't want a boyfriend.

"Hey," Sam said jogging up to them and Cole noted the agitation.

"Dean?"

"Went to check out the room," He said matter of factly, "Lets just hurry up."

Cole nodded and followed quietly, thankful that Gavin and Kat weren't speaking either. The exit wasn't too far of a walk but the problem was that the ghosts haunting this place didn't want them leaving. The door wouldn't budge open and Cole pulled back to let Sam kick at it before finally giving up and facing Cole. She watched as he glanced back at the door then at her again, "Think, maybe, you'd want to, uh."

His cellphone ringing cut him off and he quickly took the interruption, turning away from his sister. Cole frowned at Sam's back, she expected this unsure behavior more from Dean about her being a witch but not Sam. He'd always taught her to embrace her differences but she guessed that didn't count when you were supernatural.

"Cole, we gotta go, come on," Sam said quickly tugging her along and shouting for Kat and Gavin to stay put until they were back.

"What's going on," Cole said running beside Sam.

"Dean needs help, he's in the basement," He said pulling her by the wrist down a stairway.

"Dean," Cole called out, flashing her light around, "Anything?"

Sam shook his head but motioned towards a door that had a hazard symbol on it. Cole watched Sam move inside and ran a hand through her hair before following him in.

"Cole, hey, Cole," She felt someone patting her face and opened her eyes, eventually focusing on Dean, "There you go, You hear me?"

"Yeah, stop hitting me," She grumbled pushing herself up, "What happened?"

"Kind of hoping you'd tell me, came down here looking for you two and you're both just taking a nap, Sammy wake up!" Dean moved over to Sam.

"Why didn't you wake him first," Cole asked. She wasn't sure why she cared but at this moment, she wanted to know.

"What," Dean asked looking at her. She glanced down as Sam moved on the floor lifting himself to his elbows.

"What you not hear me? I asked why you woke me up first," Now she was irritated. Maybe if he'd listened to her the first time she wouldn't have to constantly repeat herself.

"What's with the attitude, Colette? You really think this is the best place to pop it," Dean said helping Sam off the floor.

"Not like you give a damn anywhere else, might as well just ask it now," Cole said retrieving her gun from the ground, "Just don't understand why you bothered to wake me up at all. You'd obviously rather just hunt with Sam."

Sam looked up at her then, "Where's that coming from Cole?"

"Yeah and where can we shove it back," Dean said sternly.

"Right because as usual screw how I feel. As long as Sam and Dean are happy that's all that matters. As long as you two are together," She laughed then almost maniacally, "You two are still just as pathetic as you were when dad was around."

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam took a small step towards her, "Cole, just calm down, okay? You know that isn't true."

Cole looked her brother up and down before seeing Dean take a step backwards from her peripheral, "This is probably gonna hurt."

"What," Sam asked as Cole lifted her shot gun and hit Dean square in the chest with rock salt. The blast propelled him backwards before landing on his back, Sam flinched before moving towards Cole taking the gun from her hands and moving to hit her with the butt of it. Cole ducked quickly and shot her hand out, pushing her brother without making any physical contact. The gun fell from Sams hands as he flipped backwards over a desk and landed on his side.

"You know this has been a long time coming. Me constantly on the sidelines, third wheeling to you two being partners," She retrieved her gun again twirling it in her hand, "Truth is you never needed me, let alone wanted me around. Hell dad was gone barely two weeks and you dragged my ass to Stanford because you wanted Sam back."

She walked over so she was standing over Dean, smirking when he groaned in pain, "Cole, I know this isn't you but the second you're better, I swear, I'm gonna beat your ass."

"Cute but this is me, Dean. Always have been. Just now you can blame your dislike for me on what I am not just because you never wanted a sister to begin with," she stepped back as Dean flipped himself over, "'You're too young, Cole. You're too small. You don't have enough skill. You're not fast enough.' It was always something. All you had to do was be honest and say that you didn't want me there."

She reloaded her shotgun before kicking Dean in the side, right below the ribs, "Do I feel weak now?"

"I know from a distance this must have stung like a bitch," She said reaiming the shotgun, "Let's see how much it sucks from here."

Before her finger could pull the trigger Cole felt something solid hit her in the back of the head, dropping her to the ground.

"Are you sure," Cole heard Dean ask from her position in the back of the Impala. She didn't stir but internally groaned as the memories of what she said to her brothers came back. Great, now she'd have to explain herself.

"Dean, I'm telling you, she flung me straight across the room, no effort. Almost like she'd done it before," Sam replied, "Maybe we should take her back to Missouri."

"Missouri already said she doesn't know anymore than what she told us," She heard Dean say before the Impala purred to life under her.

"Dad," Sam asked.

"I've called him a hundred times since the bathroom incident, Sam. If he was gonna show up to help he would have already. Let's just get her back to a motel and get some sleep," Dean answered, "We'll talk about it with her in the morning."

Sam never answered and Cole contemplated announcing she was awake but she wasn't ready to rehash this with them. Not now and probably not when she was awake but at least that would give her a few more hours of solitude.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SarahWeasleyWinchester Thank you for reviewing! When I type it I always try to put multiple space between scene changes but I think FanFiction takes those out, so I'll start marking them a bit clearer, thank you for letting me know! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews everyone! This is definitely a kind of filler chapter to lead into what I have planned for Cole! Let me know what you think!

Cole laid in bed with her eyes closed listening to her brothers move around the room for an hour until they finally went to bed. She opened her eyes to see Sam in the bed across from her, his head turned towards her and his chest rising evenly. Slowly sitting up she saw Dean asleep on the small couch in front of the TV, the remote still in his hand. Cole stood from the bed and momentarily reconsidered what she was about to do, her brothers were going to be pissed but she needed to do it and quick before she changed her mind.

Her duffel was untouched by the foot of the bed and after scribbling a quick 'Don't Worry' note and leaving it on her pillow she exited the motel. The Impala was right in front so a quick stop to get some of Dean's emergency cash from the glove compartment and Cole started down the street. It was early morning, probably around five, when she made it to a diner.

"Can I help you, sugar," and older woman said from behind the counter. She smiled at Cole and through her anxiety about her next move she felt a little calm.

"Do you maybe have a phone, I could borrow," Cole asked sitting on one of the stools. The lady, Martha, her name tag read, nodded and moved around to the back. The clock on the wall said it was five thirty and she estimated about three more hours until Dean or Sam woke up first. That's a good head start if she can get Bobby to cooperate, "Here you go."

Cole smiled and quickly punched in Bobby's number, biting her thumbnail as it rang in her ear, "Hello?"

"You sound as pleasant as ever, Bobby," Cole smiled. There was a shuffle on the other side of the phone.

"Cole? What the Hell are you doing calling me this early?"

Cole's mouth opened and closed before she sighed, " I need some help."

"What's going on? You okay, your brothers," he asked with a little urgency in his tone. Cole rubbed her eyes before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, everything's okay, I promise. I just need a little information," she said lowering her voice, "I remember you mentioning a psychic to Dean before we left."

She heard Bobby sigh, "You weren't supposed to have heard that conversation. I can assume you're brother's aren't aware you're calling?"

"No they don't and I'm not going to ask you to lie to them but just to give me a head start. I need answers, more than what Missouri had. Please, Bobby, if you think this psychic will know anything then just let me at least meet her," Cole begged and waited for a few seconds before Bobby grumbled.

"Pamela Barnes, is her name," Cole smiled and jotted the address on a napkin before thanking him.

"I'll give you two hours after the first call I get from them," He said before hanging up the phone. Cole thanked the waitress before leaving the diner, she needed to get going before they noticed her absence.

She remembered passing the bus station when they first drove into town and guessed it would be about a twenty minute walk.

"Need a ride," a voice said from behind. She turned around to see a man, probably around Dean's age, standing next to a beat up pick up truck. Cole wasn't stupid, aside from the basics you learn in school about stranger danger, Dean and Sam, had always made sure she knew of the extra danger the world had. However it would save her time to just get a ride and catch an early bus," Sure. I'm just going to the bus station."

He smiled and Cole saw a gold tooth in the corner of his mouth, she grinned tightly back and double checked her knife in her boot when he turned around. She was desperate, not stupid.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone," he asked, turning the engine to the truck over and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm meeting my brothers' at the bus station. My original ride cancelled on me," she said before looking out the window. It was a lie, but stranger danger in elementary school taught her to never say she was going to be alone. She dazed for a moment, wondering how pissed her brothers would be when they found out or if they'd take her missing as a gift, a vacation from stress. She hadn't realized the man had been talking until he placed a hand on her knee.

"Did you hear me," he asked. Cole covered his hand with hers and lifted it off her knee tossing it back in his direction.

"You can pull over here," she said, reaching down and grabbing her bag. She put her hand on the door handle and was already opening it before he'd fully stopped.

"Woah, woah, woah what's the rush," he said reaching for her again. Cole moved out of reach and dropped herself down on the ground, slamming the door to the truck.

"Jackass," she muttered moving away. She heard his truck door slam and Cole lifted her boot and pulled her knife out, flipping it in her hand in preparation to use. The man's steps came closer and she contemplated running, she could outrun him but not his truck if he got back to it.

"It's not very nice to leave without saying thank you," he said just before grabbing Cole's arm and flipping her around. She used the momentum of him turning her to lift her leg and kick him square in the chest, "What the Hell!"

He landed with a hard thud on the ground, and Cole smiled hearing him gasp for breath,"thanks for the ride."

She was only a few steps away before she'd heard him struggle to his feet, her steps slowed and a thought crossed her mind. When she glanced over her shoulder Cole saw the man wavering on his feet. If she left now he'd be too slow to catch back up to her but he was a dick and if there was ever a good time to instigate something…

"You… Little… Bitch," He huffed at her before taking a threatening step forward. Cole wasn't quite sure how it all worked but everytime she had accidentally done magic before something happened when she'd pointed her hand. So she did it now and waited expectantly for the man to move backwards or soar through the air but he just glanced down at her hand and back up at Cole like she was an idiot.

"Away," Cole said, pointing her hand again and not even the wind blew, "Well, Damn, that's a disappointment."

"I'd say so," he said grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward, Cole stepped into him and lifted her knee into his groin. His grip on her wrist became less threatening and more like he was using her for support as he doubled over in pain. She enclosed his wrist in her left hand, and in a move she practiced with Dean many times, twisted until she could feel the bone strain and then using her right hand she aimed for the throat. He landed on his knees on the ground, gagging and coughing, he looked up at her with a look that could kill and she smiled kindly before putting all of her strength into a right hook and knocking the man unconsciousness.

Cole grabbed her dropped knife and wiped the dirt off the blade before replacing it in her boot, checking her watch she grimaced at seeing how much time she just wasted, "Son of a bitch."

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Cole took off in a jog towards the bus station. It wasn't a huge city but it was big enough for the bus station to be 24 hours and still slightly busy even at this time. The line wasn't too long but by the time she got to the counter the sun was beginning to come up, which meant there was a chance one of her brothers had woken up.

"I need the bus that is leaving soon for Pontiac, please," she said tapping her fingers on the counter anxiously.

"Lucky you, next one leaves in ten minutes," the woman behind the counter said with about as much enthusiasm as Cole felt. Cole grabbed her ticket and left the cash on the counter before moving towards the boarding area, she tapped the ticket against her palm nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to know more than she did but at the same time she knew she needed to. Right now she felt more like a loaded gun with no safety but if she could understand it than she could control it. Tucking her hair behind her ears Cole took a deep breath and got on the bus.

Two hours, a sore back, and a new annoyance for people her age listening to music too loud and she arrives in Pontiac. Cute town and had she had more time to look around she'd probably spend hours looking at the historical buildings and scenery. Today, however, she was on a very tight schedule, she was sure her brothers were awake by now, had found her note and her phone she left. Cole had no doubt they would track her down but she knew how to hold them off for a bit, no cellphone, no credit card and whatever her first choice would be for a place to stay the night, go there. They'd assume she'd stay somewhere opposite.

The address Bobby had given her was fairly simple to find but not exactly what she expected for a psychic. She walked up the front porch and gave a sharp knock on the door, her hand hadn't reached her side again before the door swung open and a pretty brunette lady stood at the door.

"Cole Winchester, I have been waiting for you since Bobby called me," she laughed, engulfing Cole in a hug, "I've been getting ready for you. Come on."

"Just take a seat on the couch and we can start," Pamela said walking around the room, "Bobby tells me you're a witch?"

Cole dropped her bag and sat on the couch, "As far as I know but that's not exactly why I'm here."

Pamela pulled a chair around and faced Cole, "No? Then what can I help you with?"

"I don't want the background facts, I know enough about how it happened, at least all I want to know, I want to know how to control it," Cole said, " If I'm going to have these powers than I want control over them not the other way around."

Pamela smiled, "That's what I'm talking about. Alright, tell me about these powers."

Cole gave her a run through of the last two weeks, including the fact that when she actually tried to use them, they chose not to work. Pamela thought for a moment before moving to a bookcase on the other side of the room, "What was that word you said? When Missouri took you through your memories, on the field?"

"Cadere? I think, why" she asked. Pamela moved her hand over the bookcase before pulling one out.

"It's latin, a very, very old form of latin witch language. Probably why it didn't work when you tried to use it, you didn't use the right language. Lucky for you I happen to have just the thing for you," Pamela walked back over and handed her the book, "Take it. Give it a read, practice even."

"Really," Cole asked taking the book tentatively. She held the book in both hands and her stomach twisted anxiously. She's helped her brothers' kill witches with books like these and here she was borrowing one.

"Yeah, I've got plenty. Knock yourself out, kiddo," Pamela told her, "But unless you want a nasty showdown with you brothers, I suggest heading out."

Cole looked up at her confused, "What?"

"Bobby texted a little bit ago, your brothers are heading this way," Pamela said, "Unless you want them to find you here, you better head on your way."

"Crap," COle muttered, grabbing her bag off the floor and moving quickly to the door, "Thank you, Pamela. Really."

"One more thing, Cole. Whatever your background or how you got these abilities, they don't change who you are or what side of good and evil you're on. I'm not going to give you the whole great responsibility speech but just know that as long as you're good, your powers can be also."

Cole didn't know what to say, she placed the book in her bag and nodded at Pamela, "Thanks again."

Cole laid on the motel bed and flipped through the book, what little of it she could understand at least. Right now she was contemplating trying one out, something easy with no danger to anyone near her.

She looked around the room and saw her chance, the remote to the T.V was left on the coffee table. Small and easy. Pushing herself up to her knees Cole held her hand out, "Veni."

The remote stayed in its place and Cole frowned, dropping her hand. Frustration rose in her at the fact that she couldn't even get this stupid little spell right. One word, it's just one damn word.

"Dammit, Veni," she tried again pointing her hand and barely had time to duck before the remote flew past her head and struck the lamp on the nightstand. The object shattered and Cole slowly rose from the bed, "My God. That. was badass."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Cole grimaced, knowing she would have to pay for it. She moved over to the door, "Sorry, I bumped the table and the lamp, OW!"

Cole moved back into the room as Dean pushed her, "You have any idea how worried we've been?"

She saw Sam move in quickly and shut the door behind him, turning to face his sister with the same angry expression Dean had.

"Okay, I know you're mad but I had a good reason," Cole said backing away from her oldest brother. Dean glanced back at Sam before grabbing Coles' shirt and pushing her against the wall, knocking the air from her chest.

"What reason could you possibly give for ditching us and going on your own? What the Hell do you think we would do if something happened to you," he said lowering his face to hers.

"I needed to figure this out, Dean," Cole said raising her hands to his on her shirt, "And I did."

"Then you let us give you a ride, Cole, you don't disappear in the middle of the damn night! You're lucky Bobby called us because I was two seconds away from putting an APB out on your delinquent ass."

Bobby. Should've guessed he'd break.

"Cole, what is this," Sam said from the bed. She shut her eyes waiting for the yelling to begin as Dean dropped her and moved to his brother.

"Is this a spell book," Sam said looking up at her. Dean snatched the book and turned through a few pages before slowly lifting his eyes to her.

"He asked you something, Colette," Dean tossed the book back on the bed.

"It's not for what you think. I swear, I don't want to use it but if I understand it than I can have better control of it," she said quickly, holding her hands out to Dean and pretending not to notice how he glanced at them. She'd never use it on her brothers. Never bring them harm.

"So using a book for black magic is a better idea," Sam said, "Cole what were you thinking."

"I'm thinking that I broke a girls arm, Sam! I destroyed a motel bathroom and tossed you across a room like it was nothing. Not to mention I got an innocent man killed! He is dead and I'm the one responsible for that. Any other hunter would come after me for that but because I'm your sister you haven't killed me. I'm a monster that you're tied to," Cole said, her voice breaking slightly, "Now let me try and fix my mess. Please."

Dean's face softened as he took in his sister. She wasn't emotional, no Winchester was but Cole being the youngest and a girl had always felt like that meant she had to be tougher. He rubbed his face before taking a breath, "Alright. Do you at least feel a little better?"

Cole glanced away and wiped an escaped tear from her cheek before nodding, "Yeah."

"Then we'll help you. Practice or whatever but we do this together, understand? As a team," He said firmly and Cole nodded again.

"Okay. Good, " he took a seat on the bed and nodded for Cole to sit opposite him. She did without question, not wanting to test her luck right now, "We have some things we need to talk about."

Sam moved next to Dean and they shared a glance.

"What is it," Cole asked looking between them, "What happened?"

"It's dad," Sam said when Dean didn't say anything, "He called us."


	8. Chapter 8

Cole paced the motel room for twenty minutes before she was able to look at her brothers, "He really said that?"

Dean looked up at her and his eyes softened so she looked away, she didn't need his sympathy or even want it. She knew better than to look at Sam so she went back to pacing.

"Cole, stop. You're gonna put a hole in the ground," Dean said standing, "It's just dad. He doesn't understand-" he stopped as Cole turned to face him the anger on her face taking him back.

"And we do? You think I can't see the fear when I hold my hands up or the secret glances between you two? I bet you agree with him don't you. You think I'm a monster too," She said taking a step towards them. Sam stood from the bed and made a move to stand between them.

"Cole, you know that's not true," he said, looking down at her. Cole forced a laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right, because you didn't just call me a problem the other day? I may have been possessed by a ghost but I wasn't lying. You two don't need me and I know that so why are we still doing this," she snapped. Dean and Sam both looked shocked but when neither spoke up Cole took the hint. She grabbed the book from the bed and jacket from the couch, "I'll be back."

A firm hand on her arm stopped her, "Where are you going?"

She turned to face Sam, snatching her arm from his grip, "Out. Relax, I'll be back."

The door slamming closed behind her was as good of a conversation ender as any. She exited the motel and moved the book to the inside of her jacket, walking down the street. Her heart hurt and being around her brothers made that worse. She wasn't sure why her fathers' words hurt so much, it's not like she was expecting anything different. He thought she was a monster, even warned Sam and Dean to be wary of her. Didn't want her practicing among other colorful terms she was sure her brothers didn't tell her. Cole rubbed her eyes before opening the door to a coffee shop, she just wanted a timeout from life.

"Cole," a voice to her right said and she shut her eyes. She knew that voice, she loathed that voice but that voice didn't know she loathed it. Turning she saw four people she had grown up knowing, hunters. Amber and Tyler were siblings and Jake and Roy were their cousins, family just like hers but they were much bitchier. Tyler was the one that called her, he was her age and more than once their fathers had trained them together in sparring. And more than once had she kicked his ass.

"Tyler. What are you all doing here," Cole asked.

"Hunting, you," Amber said this time, she was Sam's age and needless to say wasn't too smart about who she got a crush on. She and Dean had a fling a few years back and ever since he didn't call her back she was the wicked bitch of the west.

"Visiting a friend with my brothers. You remember them, don't you? I know Amber does," Cole smiled cruelly at Amber and held back a laugh at the anger that exploded in the redhead's eyes, "Been nice catching up and all but I have a thousand other places I prefer to be."

Cole moved to turn but bumped into a body, she stepped back unbalanced and heard a thud as the book fell from her grasp, "Shit."

"Is that a spellbook," Roy asked standing from his seat. Cole didn't respond just picked up the book and moved towards the exit. She heard her name but didn't stop, she needed to get away and fast. Hunters weren't known to ask questions before shooting but even less likely if they didn't like her.

She moved down an alley that leads back to the motel but a gun shot rang out stopping her in her tracks, "The hell is wrong with you?!" Cole shouted.

Amber stood with her gun pointed towards Cole, her brother and cousins flanking her, "Why do you have that book, Cole?"

"That's not your damn business, Amber, drop your gun," Cole said slowly inching her hand to her back where her gun was stashed in her jeans.

"Check her, Tyler," Roy spoke up motioning for Jake to follow. Cole stood still until Tyler was directly in front of her and smirking down.

"Give me the book," he said moving to grab it. Cole smirked before letting the book fall from her hand and raising her right fist to his throat. Tyler choked and Cole moved quick pulling her gun and pointing it at his face, "Turn around."

Tyler held his throat but turned to face his sister and Cole kicked him in the back of the knees, "Back up, Jake."

Jake raised his hands in surrender and backed away, "Lower your weapon, Amber!"

"Or what? You gonna shoot my brother, you're not a murderer," Amber said not lowering her gun. Cole looked between them all before shrugging her shoulders and shooting Tyler in the arm.

"Tyler! You bitch," Amber yelled but lowered her gun, dropping it to the ground.

"Now I'm gonna go and if you follow me, I'll shoot-," Jake moved too fast for her to keep up with and Cole backed up to avoid a left hook to the jaw. The gun fell from her hand and in the back of her head, she could hear her father yelling at her about the mistake.

"Damn," she muttered ducking another blow with her right arm and retaliating with her left connecting with his jaw. He fell back and Cole turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by Roy, "Dean! Sam!"

She shouted but had doubts they'd hear her. The motel was fairly close but unless they'd already heard the gunshots, they wouldn't hear her.

Roy landed a firm punch to her face but after fighting with her brothers plenty it would take more than that to knock her out, "Get off!"

Cole squirmed under him and he laughed down at her, "Where your brothers at now, kid?"

Cole racked her brain for something she would do but wasn't strong enough to kick him off and he had her hands pulled up above her head. She entered panic mode when she saw Amber walk up out of the corner of her eye, "Gotta say, Cole. Considering who your brothers are I'm surprised you've made it this far. Guess we're doing them a favor."

She cocked her gun and aimed it at Cole's head," Night, night."

"Amoveo," Cole said opening her hands, palm up and the gun fell from Ambers' hand as she flew into the alley wall. Cole felt as if she took a back seat in her mind, she was in full control of her body but it was as if another thing was making the decisions. She watched as Roy flew off of her and she jumped to her feet running in the direction of the motel. She pushed past a gathering group of people who had heard the gunshot and cut off a car driving down the road before she reached the motel. She took the stairs two at a time and banged on the motel door, "Dean! Sammy!"

The door flew open and Cole pushed into the room slamming it behind her, "We need to leave!"

"What happened," Sam asked but moved to gather his things anyway, Dean doing the same.

"You remember the Morgans? They're here and they saw me with the book, I barely made it this far," Cole stuttered out and her hands trembled as she threw her clothes back in the bag.

"What do you mean barely? What did they do," Dean asked looking at her.

"Nothing, okay let's just go," Cole said moving to the door, she swung her duffel over her shoulder and winced slightly. She could tell a bruise was forming where Roy knocked her to the ground, "Dammit."

Dean moved past Cole and glanced down at her shoulder curiously before moving to slowly open the door, he turned and pointed at her, "Were gonna talk about this."

Without waiting for her response Dean motioned for his siblings to follow him into the hall, they moved quickly. Most hunters have the same MO of staying in motels and this was the closest one for miles, it wouldn't take a genius to find the Winchesters at this one. Dean pushed open the door to the stairs and glanced over the railing, nodding it was clear. Sam moved ahead of Cole and Dean covered her back as they moved down the first flight of stairs, "Only motel for ten minutes. The bitch is here."

Sam pushed Cole back with his arm when they heard Roys' voice. She reached for her knife in her boot and heard Dean cock his gun, but Sam grabbed her shirt and pulled her through the door that led to the floor below their room.

"Not here, Dean. We can't take them and make it out before police would get here," Sam said moving them down the hallway.

"Then what do you suggest we do? That's our only way out," Dean said putting his gun back in his jeans.

"Not our only way," Cole said annoyed as she eyed the fire escape. Heights weren't her thing, Dean hated flying but she hated heights in general. This was not her week.

Her feet hit the ground hard and she shivered with nerves, she really hated heights. Dean had jumped first and went to get the car, Cole next and Sam hit the ground next to her however that was a step for him and his long legs.

Dean pulled the car to a stop in front of them and Cole opened her door just as a bullet skimmed the roof of the Impala. She ducked and turned to see Jake and Tyler, running in their direction, "Son of a bitch!"

"Drive, drive, drive," Sam shouted as he and Cole dived into the car. She heard more shots ring out as the Impala tore out of the motel parking lot and down the street.

"You guys okay," Dean said cutting through traffic, "Sammy?"

Sam nodded and Dean turned to look at Cole over the seat, "Cole?"

"I'm good," she said breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking and had she been standing her knees would've buckled, "I'm good."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cole felt the Impala come to a stop and opened her eyes to see they'd pulled off onto a side road, "Where are we?"

"An hour outside of Nashville, get out of the car," Dean said leaving the driver's seat, Cole looked to Sam for a reason but he avoided eye contact and moved out of the car.

"What is it," Cole said shutting her door behind her. Sam moved to lean against the hood of the car and Cole turned her head just in time to duck from Dean's right hook, "Jesus, what the hell?!"

Dean grabbed Cole by her shirt and pushed her backwards until the side of the Impala hit her back and her vision was overtaken by her big brothers face, "Dean what's wrong with-."

"Shut up, it's the adults' time to speak," he said sternly and Cole closed her mouth quickly. Dean was pissed and that was never a fun time, "I took it easy on you earlier because of dad but given today's events and your attitude I think I need to make a few things clear. The next time you think it will be a good idea to sneak off in the middle of the damn night without us I'll beat you into the next life."

"Haven't we already gone over this," Cole said frantically. She could take her brother but she couldn't beat him by any means and wasn't wanting to walk around with a black eye.

"That was before you got hunters on your trail, Cole. What would you have done if Sam and I weren't there? You could be dead right now and then how do you think we'd feel," Dean said pushing off her and turning away, she could see him rub his face, something he only did when he was agitated or stressed.

"I get your mad but I got away from them when you weren't there," Cole said pushing off of the car.

"Barely! You even said that when you got back to the room, 'you barely got away'," He said and Cole could see the strain on his face, whether from trying not to punch her or being worried about her she wasn't sure.

"We'll I did get away, okay? And if you need to take a swing to make yourself feel better then go ahead and take a swing but I did it because I needed to and got something useful from it," Her words slowed towards the end and she was mentally kicking herself. The book. She forgot to grab the damn book when she was running away. Her fist clenched at her side and she heard Dean step closer.

"Don't think I won't, Cole," he said and she raised her eyes to him quickly. She wasn't mad at him but at herself for doing something reckless, alerting hunters and then losing the one piece of helpful information she'd received. Cole wanted a fight and Dean was welcoming one.

"Then do it, Dean because you're not the only one needing to blow off some damn steam," she turned her head as his right fist connected to her cheek. Can't say she didn't ask for it. She raised her hand to her face and felt blood trickle at the cracked skin of her cheek bone, "That all you got?"

Dean took another step to her but Sam was suddenly between them, pushing Dean back and giving Cole a knock it off glare. Sammy, always the mediator between his two hot tempered siblings.

"Enough, we don't have time for this, Cole," Sam looked down at her and she rolled her eyes before slamming her hands back down to her thighs.

"Whatever," but her voice broke in pain and she couldn't hold back the grimace when she jostled her shoulder. Roy wasn't a small guy and taking his body weight had done a number on her.

"What's wrong," Sam asked, his features changed from stern to worried in a second. Cole shook her head but he'd already turned her towards the Impala and raised the back of her shirt up slightly. She heard him make a noise before raising her shirt more, "It's not that bad!"

She actually wasn't sure what it looked like but it hurt like a bitch, "It looks worse than it feels."

"Cole what the hell happened," Dean chimed in taking in the big black and yellow bruise lining his little sisters' back. He had a moment of remorse for pushing her against the Impala but it was quickly replaced by anger. She said she'd barely escaped the hunters, they did this.

"I'm gonna kill them," He moved to the car and grabbed his phone.

"Who, Dean," Sam asked lowering his sisters shirt. Dean didn't answer and Cole knew better than to try and calm him down right now. She wasn't in his fanclub at the moment and when he got like this it was best to not redirect his attention to you.

Dean put the phone to his ear and she watched as he started pacing in front of the car, Sam moved to be closer to him but like Cole didn't try to calm him down.

"Howdy, Roy," Dean said into the phone and Sam straightened in realization before looking back to his sister, "Let me get something for your back."

He moved past her to the trunk but she was too invested into Dean at the moment and his phone conversation. Making a Winchester mad was never a good idea for anyone but Dean managed to put the fear of God into anyone he met whether in person or over the phone.

She watched him curse Roy and his family every which way before saying, "The next time you see me, I'll be there to put a bullet between your eyes."

"Cole, come here," Sam said and she stopped watching Dean and moved back towards the trunk with Sam.

"It's not much but it should help numb it a little," He motioned for her to turn and she did, holding her shirt up so he could put it up on her shoulder blade which hurt the most if she was being honest.

"Lets go," Dean said to his siblings before getting back into the car. Sam closed the trunk and smiled softly at Cole before moving to open her door for her.

"Always the gentleman, Sammy," She said before getting in the back seat. Whatever he put on her back was working because her shoulder didn't hurt half as much, "Where are we going?"

"To get some sleep, in actual beds," Dean said pulling the car back onto the interstate and quickly getting it up to 90 Mph.

She wanted to ask what Roy said, kind of wanted to finish their fight and wanted to go see if Pamela had another book but most of all she wanted to sleep in an actual bed so she didn't say anything. Just let her brother drive them to a motel and followed them into a room.

"Sleep well, I need a hunt," was all Dean said before collapsing on his side of the bed and falling asleep. Cole laid next to him and Sam on the other bed, they all wanted to hunt. They all wanted to fight but a hunt was a good way to make sure it wasn't with each other.

"Night Dean, Night Sammy," Cole said quietly before her eyes fluttered shut.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! Do you want to see a sibling fight? Cole learn her powers more? Run in with more hunters? I know it's another filler chapter but I wanted to get this done before going back to them hunting, I think I'll pick up with Shadow or The Benders, I'm not sure yet. If you have a preference on which one you'd like to see then let me know and I'll do whichever gets the most! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Cole ran as fast as her legs could carry her ignoring the grunts from angry passer-byers as she bumped their shoulders, she didn't have time to be polite, she needed to be as far as she could get from this location, like yesterday. Her ankle screamed in protest as she took a sharp right into an alley between an abandoned store and an old school pharmacy, Cole made a mental note to visit the pharmacy when she wasn't running for her life.

"Shit," she muttered before running towards the brick wall and using one foot to kick off so she could reach the bottom of the fire escape. She faltered when her ankle flinched on the bar but the sound of quickly approaching footsteps propelled her up the ladder.

"You can't keep running, Cole! Your brothers aren't here to protect you anymore," Amber yelled up to her before Cole disappeared into the window she left open before leaving earlier. She moved quickly grabbing her duffel and throwing in some clothes she left on the floor, her years of training with both her father and brothers told her to just leave, she could five finger discount anything she left, but when she and her brothers parted ways she brought her only physical memories with her. She couldn't leave them. Flinging the duffel over her shoulder she moved to the window again just as Roy and Jake dropped into it and the sound of a door being busted down gave her the idea that Amber and Tyler were behind her.

"Nowhere left to go, Cole," Roy said approaching her. Cole tossed the duffel to the floor and turned so she could face all four of the hunters.

"Fine, I won't run but you should know," Cole said taking a step back as they stepped closer, "I got better."

One Month Earlier…

"So, local police have ruled out foul play, no sign of a struggle," Sam said closing his laptop and looking to his siblings.

"Dean, you're getting shabby in your old age," Cole smiled winning another game of darts. Dean rolled his eyes and bumped her shoulder lightly before moving to sit next to Sam, she zoned out of the case talk. She didn't really want to talk about it anymore and was regretting saying she didn't mind doing a hunt on her birthday, but what the hell else would she have done, right?

"A little young to be in here aren't you, sweetie," she glanced to her right to see a man probably around her father's age smiling down at her, a mostly empty beer bottle in his hand. She could smell the booze from here and inwardly smiled at the easy bait, maybe she could have fun on her birthday.

"Well that's awfully kind of you," She giggled, "you play?"

He smirked and chugged the rest of his beer before setting the bottle down roughly, mainly because of his lack of balance, and picked up the darts Dean had left on the table. She winked at her brothers before watching the man throw his darts, not bad for a man who is supposedly too drunk to walk straight. Which means he is either really good at darts or trying to con a con artist. Either way she knew this game and knew how to outdo him. She ran a hand through her hair and grabbed Deans empty bottle from the table, slapping his hand as he reached for it, the case forgotten momentarily.

"Wow, You're good," Cole said running a hand through her hair. 'Leave it messy, makes it look like you're too intoxicated to care', her father's voice rang in her head, "But not good enough. Maybe you should go find a friendly game of darts, I play for keeps."

She saw the slip up and he sobered fairly quickly, "What type of keeps we talking?"

Cole smiled and sloppily reached into her pockets, pulling out the hundred she just pocketed from her brother, who pocketed it from some other dumbass here, "All's I got."

He smiled and matched her hundred slapping it down on the table next to hers, "Alright, missy, I'm game."

"Hey, man, come on, she just turned twenty one, our sister doesn't know her limit," Dean said from the table reaching for Cole but she fell away from him.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Dean," She said lazily drawing her words.

"Yeah, Dean, let her make her own decisions," The man said eyeing Dean who held his hands up in surrender and sat back down. Game on.

Cole sat back on her stool and smiled as she put the two hundred dollars into her back pocket. Dean smirked and cheered his beer to her in appreciation but his smile dropped when they both caught Sams disappointing stare.

"You shouldn't help her con people," he said eyeing Dean. He stood and put his laptop in his bag along with their dad's journal, "You're lucky you got in here at all."

"Come on, Sammy, it's my birthday, can't we stay a little longer," Cole asked doing her best Sammy impression. Going back to the motel would mean going back to work and going back to work would mean she'd have to remember everything that's wrong with her life.

"Yeah, let's get another round," Dean said but Sam's impression meant he wasn't going to be swayed. Cole silently wondered if Sam was fun before Jess died and instantly felt bad for thinking something so selfish.

"Alright, I gotta take a leak," Dean said grabbing his jacket and heading towards the mens room. Cole grabbed her leather jacket from the chair and followed Sam out the door, sending a wink to the man she conned earlier and smiling when he visibly gripped the beer bottle tighter.

"Where did you even learn to play people like that, Cole," Sam asked holding the door for her.

"Dean and dad taught me," Cole said, glancing at him, " you left and I was the only one left to take your place."

She saw him looked down and instantly felt bad, she wasn't trying to make him feel bad.

"I didn't mean it like that," a thud broke her sentence and she turned to see a fist coming towards her.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Cole, hey Cole," her eyes fluttered open and she squinted in confusion, she was looking at Sam but he was behind bars.

"What happened," Cole asked pushing herself up, she sat back along the bars and took in the room. Cage, she was in a damn cage but oddly enough that wasn't the weird part. One hand was cuffed to the cage and lying across from her in the same one was a man.

"I don't know, he alive," Sam asked.

"He's breathing, here I'll kick him," she said stretching her leg out and lightly kicking him in the ribs, "Hey, you alive?"

"Classy, Cole," Sam said but quieted when the man shot up and looked at Cole wildly, "Hey, Jenkins, that you?"

The man calmed a little but still eyed Cole weirdly and she rolled her eyes, because if she was a dangerous murderer her game play would be to cuff herself. Well done detective Jenkins.

"Yeah, who are you," Jenkins said looking at Sam.

"We were looking for you," Sam said sitting back. Cole looked back at him and noticed he wasn't cuffed and neither was Jenkins, well that's rude.

"Well no offense but this is a piss poor rescue," Jenkins said and Cole gave him her best bitch stare. Everyone's a critic.

"Our brother's out there," Cole said, "He'll find us."

"How, were in the middle of nowhere, princess," Jenkins rolled his eyes at her and Cole bit her tongue, straining against the cuff around her wrist. Sexist bastard, should've just left him to rot.

"Have you seen them, what are they," Sam asked but all three heads turned to the door when it opened.

"See for yourself," Jenkins said jumping into a crouch like he was going to fight his way out. Cole would've laughed had she not been cuffed and almost completely helpless.

The cage door popped open and Cole half expected him to leap at the hooded figure that stuck its head in. It dropped two plates before backing out and moving to Sam's, leaving one plate for him. Cole watched in fascination as the person walked out of the barn and looked over her shoulder at Sam.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

"They're just people," she and Sam said at the same time. Cole grimaced at the fact that a human got the jump on her, she's getting rusty.

"Why am I the only one thats cuffed," Cole said, pulling at her hand again. Bad day to not wear a bobby in her hair and the douchebags had emptied her pockets, and she'll bet Sam's too, of her lock pick.

"I don't know," she heard Sam grunt and looked to see him haul himself up, holding on to a metal coil hanging from the ceiling. She and Jenkins watched him pull for a few minutes before Jenkins sighed loudly, "What'd you guys say your names' were?"

"Didn't," Cole said at the same time Sam responded with his.

"And that's Cole," Sam said grunting again.

"Formally known as princess," Cole said sarcastically at Jenkins who frowned at her.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy," he said and Cole smiled. Outsiders don't get to call him that.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said falling back to the ground as a bracket fell into his cage. Wouldn't break them out but next time they come and open the cage it would give him an advantage.

Both Winchesters' ignored Jenkins sarcastic comment and flinched when the gate holding him and Cole opened. Jenkins jumped forward and mumbled something about Sam shorting something out, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jenkins get back in there," Sam said but Jenkins ignored them both and kept moving, "Jenkins!"

Cole pulled roughly on her cuff and flinched back as her cage door slammed shut again, looking to Sam. That definitely wasn't a shortage. Sam kicked at his door more and Cole came dangerously close to dislocating her wrist.

"Cole, you think maybe you can," Sam hinted motioning his hand to the door with his hand. Cole fan a hand through her hair before nodding and holding her hand out to the door, "Aperio."

She lost the book in Illinois when she was running from Amber and her half-wit family but remembered a few things she'd seen when she read the book. The door didn't move and Cole could've screamed in frustration but Jenkins did that for her. His scream tore through the barn and sam looked to her before sitting back against the bars, Dammit.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Cole," Sam called and Cole opened her eyes popping her neck, "They're coming back."

Cole looked to the barn door as a man entered without a hood this time and he was dragging someone behind him, a female by what Cole could see.

"Great, you're back, think you can take the cuff off now," Cole said as her cage door open and the man pushed the woman inside, "Gentle man, gentle!"

The man slammed the cage and Cole hoped he'd go to Sams but he just turned back and out the door again.

"You hang out with Dean to much," Sam said to her and Cole just shrugged before poking at the girl with her foot.

"Hey, Lady, you awake," Cole said and the woman groaned before rising to her elbows.

"You alright," Sam said softly and the woman brought a hand to her head before looking the two of them over.

"Cole? And Sam Winchester," she asked and Cole nodded at her, "Your, uh, cousin is looking for you."

Cole sighed in relief, "Where is he?"

Dean was technically supposed to be dead and buried in St. Louis, not to mention a murderer and some other law term for trying to kill his baby sister. Their 'cousin' was actually their brother but that wouldn't go over well with law enforcement.

"I, uh, cuffed him to my car," She said and Sam sighed. The barn door creaked and Cole could hear slow steps coming towards them before she could make out the familiar face.

"Dean," she sighed in relief and smiled as he came closer to the cage.

"Cole, Sammy," he said hitting Sam's cage, "Man, I'm happy to see you two. Are you hurt?"

Sam shook his head no and Dean looked to Cole, "No, but a paper clip or something would be nice."

She motioned to her, now bruised, wrist but Dean shook his head, "Sorry, kiddo, I don't have one."

"Here," the woman said pulling a bobby from her hair, "Will this help?"

Cole nodded and took the bobby pin, "Thank God."

"I take it that's how you got out of the cuffs," she said to Dean who smiled sheepishly at her before looking to Sam.

"What are they," he moved over to the power box on the pole where the man had been opening and closing the cages.

"Dean, they're just people," Sam said smiling and Dean looked a little shocked.

"And they got you both? Getting a little rusty there," He said before his face dropped, "Oh, this is gonna be a bitch. It takes a key, key?"

"The guy had it around his neck," Cole said freeing her wrist and rubbing it with her other hand, "Oh, that's nice."

"Alright, I better go find it," Dean said closing the box and moving to the door.

"Be careful," Sam called out before the barn door closed again.

About thirty minutes passed before the door opened again but it wasn't Dean that entered. The man moved to the box with a gun in hand and unlocked Sams cage.

"Hey, stay away from him," Cole shouted hitting her hand on the cage. He ignored her and pointed the gun at Sam, "Sammy!"

"Hey," The woman, Kathleen, yelled just as Sam threw the bracket he'd gotten earlier at the gun, forcing it up. He managed the upper hand and clocked the guy with his own gun before moving to unlock the cage for Cole and Kathleen.

"I'm gonna go help, Dean," Cole said and Sammy looked like he wanted to stop her but they all went quiet as footsteps jogged to the barn. Cole ducked behind a pile of hay as Sam and Kathleen moved farther back into the room, she watched as hillbilly Jack and his nephew-son walked in and in lazy human form had their guns not ready to shoot. Morons. She slid out the door when they were far enough into the barn to not see her and ran to the house. The thing would've been cute if it was taken care of but Hannibal and his clan could barely brush their teeth, let alone manage a home.

"Dean," she whisper shouted into the front door, she'd only ever seen the one man in the cage and wasn't sure how many more there were.

"Cole!"

She ducked back as a knife embedded itself in the wall near her head," Son of a bitch!"

She turned ready to cold cock the bitch that threw the knife but froze when she saw the young girl in front of her, "God, what are you, twelve?"

"Bad guy, Cole, bad guy!" Dean shouted at her and Cole moved back quickly as she brought out another knife. Okay for a kid she was pretty good at weilding a knife, She moved back again before motioning her hand, "Nox."

The knife fell from her hand and the girl fell to the ground, her chest rising and falling in her sleep. Oh now it wants to work, Cole thought. She grabbed the knife and went to cut her brother loose, "Please tell me a twelve year old girl didn't give you the slip?"

He didn't answer and she made a mental note to bring that up more often.

"Shut up, let's go," Dean said moving and picking up the girl, "What did you do to her?"

"Sleep spell," Cole shrugged, "It should wear off soon, I think."

Dean nodded and if she didn't know better made an expression that suggested he was impressed, she smiled softly.

He dumped the kid in a closet and they moved to the front door just as Sam walked through it, "What happened?"

"Twelve year old girl kicked Dean's ass," Cole laughed and Sam smiled at Dean.

"Shut up," He pushed past his siblings and Cole winked at Sam before following him. He wasn't living that down anytime soon.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Cole was laying on her stomach when she heard the motel door shut and opened her eyes quickly. Dean wasn't next to her and she frowned before turning her head to look at the clock, it was seven AM and Sam not being in bed was normal but Dean raised suspicion. She rubbed her eyes before rolling over and sitting up freezing when she saw her brothers smiling down at her, "What?"

"Day late, a dollar short but happy birthday, Cole," Dean said bringing his arm from around his back. She smiled at the chocolate cupcake in his hand with the single candle sticking out of it, he used his other hand to get his zippo out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Were not singing though so just make a wish."

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she blew out the candle, sixteen birthdays and they still managed to make each one great, aside from kidnapping and almost being a decoration in Hannibal hell house, it was a fun birthday, "Thank you."

"Here," Sam said pulling around a wrapped gift from his back. She took it and unwrapped the small rectangular package and laughed.

"Bobby pins," She smiled at them, "Thank you."

"Yeah, well you definitely need them," Dean said motioning to her bandaged wrist, before collapsing on the bed next to her, "Now shut up and eat your cupcake. I need my four hours then we can leave."

Sam moved to the table instead and Cole frowned," Not gonna sleep, Sammy?"

"No, I, uh, slept pretty good when we got back," He said opening his computer. They got back to the motel at three AM and if they went and got her this stuff then he got less than three hours. He was lying but Sam wasn't exactly an open book since Jess died. If she pushed him he would shut her down. So she nodded her head and laid back against the pillow, placing her cupcake on the nightstand and letting Dean's soft snores lull her back to sleep.

Tomorrow was reality and she'd definitely need her sleep for it. Tomorrow they'd focus on Sam and tomorrow she'd try to understand why her powers only want to be useful at times. Tomorrow she would go back to being a Winchester.


End file.
